AU 62: An Unearthly Child
by angel19872006
Summary: Years ago a Mad man and his family where helped. Escaping from there home planet with the help of a stranger and a Magical box. That was just the beginning of there long journey. Now many years later the man's magical box can be spotted though out history in the most unlikeliest of places helping those in need. Join the Doctor his, wife and there granddaughter on this trip
1. An Unearthly Child 01

**Chapter One**

It was like any normal day at Cole Hill School. The day passed slowly for children and teachers alike, so when the final class rolled around everyone was ready to leave. A few teens were sitting on the edges of their seats, silently counting down the minutes until they could leave as others passed notes or scribbled down the evening's homework assignment.

When the dismissal bell finally rang, the pupils of one particular history class rushed to the door, eager to escape the prison they had been caught in. The teacher, a Miss Barbara Wright, took notice as a certain student made her way to the exit.

"Susan," She called out. The slender girl stopped and quickly glanced back. Her gentle face was framed by short, wild brown hair giving her the look of untamed beauty.A bit like one of those pixies, Barbara thought to herself. The girl's dark eyes rose to meet those of her teacher's.

"Yes, Miss Wright?" she politely replied, shifting her bag to the other shoulder.

"Could you wait for a moment and I will go and get that book I promised you the other day? I won't be long."

With an undetectable sigh, Susan obediently answered, "Yes, Miss Wright." Returning to her desk, she tossed her school bag at her feet and plopped down into the seat. She leaned over to rummage through her things. Susan grinned as she brought out a small box. Tainted slightly with hope, she looked to the older woman and asked "Could I play my radio while I wait?"

With only the tiniest hesitation Barbara acquiesced. "Yes, but not too loud. There might be students next door doing some work."

Barbara Wright left the classroom, walking swiftly down the corridor. Passing a small group of students who were collectively laughing and playing about, she slowed her steps to better catch their eye and gave them a stern glance. Immediately the youth halted their banter to leave the hall with their heads cast down in contrition. They may not have known her personally but they did know Miss Wright's reputation of intolerance for nonsense. Even if it was after school.

It was once said that Barbara Wright was your typical schoolmistress. She was tall and slim with a face that would have been pretty -if not beautiful- without the seemingly permanent expression of mild disapproval. She wore her dark tresses up in a simple, yet fashionable do with a complimentary skirt and blouse, both neat and crisp. Barbara had many good things about her, but she also held the strong conviction that she knew what was best; not just for herself but everybody else around her. It suited her temperament to be in charge.

The journey did not take long. Upon reaching the staff lounge, Barbara discovered that, like their students, her colleagues had departed the school as quickly as they could. Briskly entering through the door she made her way through the maze of tables and staff desks toward the back corner of the area. Stopping in front of the lone, large bookcase, she skimmed the over-swollen shelves, crammed snuggly with various books and tomes before her eyes found the object of their search. With a sure hand, the heavy volume was pulled from its secure hold between dusty neighbors. A small smile passed the teacher's lips in satisfaction. Perfect. Turning and exiting the empty room, Barbara made her way back to her own classroom.

It was just a couple meters or so before Barbara hesitated in front of another door. With a deep breath, squared shoulders and a silent 'Oh, go on then!'she pushed against the door's glass plate and entered the science laboratory. The quiet click of the closing door went unnoticed by the man working at the lab bench at the far right of the room. Barbara watched in silent relief as the cheerful and some-what handsome professor continued clearing away the mess of a completed experiment. Ian Chesterton about as different in temperament from Barbara as one could have imagined. He was optimistic and went with the punches that life threw at him. He took it by the horns as some would say, always going about his duties with a smile and a laugh. He tended to keep calm and not over worry about things.

In less than ten seconds Ian felt the neck tingle that came from being watched and he looked up from his work to see that he indeed was no longer alone. "Oh, Barbara. Hello! Not gone yet?"

"Obviously not," was her short and snippy retort.

Despite these seemingly vast differences, the two teachers were very good friends. This was largely due to the simple fact Ian saw in Barbara the great kindness that she kept hidden under her severe exterior. He was certainly the only one brave enough to tease her.

"Oh well, ask a silly question!" He moaned good- naturedly. With sharp and perceptive eyes, Ian looked at Barbara. He knew she lashed out at him with sharp words and sarcasm only when stressed or worried. He quickly noted her body was more tense and rigid than was usual with their comfortable friendship.

"I'm sorry," apologized Barbara.

"It's all right, I forgive you - this time," he joked as Barbara wearily sat down on a laboratory stool near his work area.

"It's just that something is worrying me, and I don't know what to make of it." She breathed.

The bubble of concern that had formed within Ian upon seeing his dear friend's tension grew as he heard Barbara confess her worry. While it was not unusual for her to come to him seeking advice or a friendly ear, he could not help but feel that there was something more to the situation. More than her typical fretting and tendency to over analyze.

Genuine care colored his voice as Ian asked, "What is it? Is it anything I could help you with?" It was the least he could do. She was the only one that put up with his antics and stayed around whilst everyone rolled their eyes and left.

"Oh, it's one of my girls, Susan Foreman." Barbara admitted.

Ian's eyes widened. "Susan Foreman! You find her to be a problem too?" Barbara gave him a slight smile.

"I certainly do!" She replied. "I can't seem to know what to make of her."

"Well, neither can I," said Ian. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How old do you think she is?"

"Oh, I'd say about sixteen at the most," Barbara shrugged nonchalantly.

Ian's breath caught for a second. "Sixteen?" he exhaled as his hand ran through his already untidy hair. "Do you know what she does? In my science class, I mean?"

Shaking her head a little, Barbara waited. She had a feeling that she could guess, remembering her own experiences with the girl. "No. What?"

Spinning away from the table and the items he was handling, Ian stared at the wall behind Barbara and took a deep breath. "She uses her knowledge just a little bit at a time! I think she does it so she won't embarrass me. That girl knows more about science then I'll ever know. I bet she does the same in all her classes! Does she do that in your class too? Or should we hand the class over to her to stay in business?"

"No, not quite."

"Well, then what?"

Barbara sat forward on the edge of her seat. "I'm sorry about unloading this all on you, but I've got to tell someone about this. I do not want to involve the officials in case I get her into trouble. And I don't want you to think I'm imagining things."

Ian turned from the wall to resume the task of tidying the lab. Without looking up from twisting the gas off, he kindly said, "No. I don't." He continued along silently, just waiting for Barbara to take his words as the cue that he was willing to hear her story. But after a long moment of quiet, though, she had yet to speak.

"Well go on," Ian firmly prompted from the sink as he rinsed a set of glass beakers. _I'll be finished scrubbing the laboratory from floor to ceiling before the old girl gets to the point_, he inwardly groaned. _Heaven help me if she doesn't start talking soon. We could be here all night._

As if hearing his silent plea, Barbara began, "It was a few weeks back. I held Susan back after class to speak with her about how magnificent she is at history. I told her she ought to specialize. That with her knowledge and talents she would be sure of a university scholarship in a couple of years, if not earlier, to Oxford or even Cambridge if she wanted."

"Oh? And how did she take it?"

"Cautiously, but she seemed quite interested." Barbara paused, "I explained that such ambitions would entail a great deal more studying. I even offered to work with her at her home. I was trying to be kind but my words just threw her in to a panic. She exclaimed that that would be absolutely impossible with her grandmother being in poor health and her grandfather not being one to like strangers."

"Really? That is hardly an excuse, I should think. Well, aside from her ailing grandmother, that is." Ian thoughtfully said, "Who are they anyway? I have only heard the random comment and rumor, here and there. Something about her grandfather being a bit of a grumpy, old doctor and the suspicious whisper that no one has met or caught a glimpse of this sickly wife.

Why, just the other day during lunch, Professor Thatcher mentioned that he regularly sees Susan walking with a young woman about town. Much too young to be her mother let alone her grandmother, but they seem close. Perhaps they are sisters?" Ian grinned comically and gave a small laugh, "Oh, the mysteries of our pupils' lives away from school; so much drama to be made from it all."

Barbara rolled her eyes. She resisted the impulse to shake her head and laugh with him. "Anyway, I didn't pursue the matter of going to her place since it seemed to upset the girl so much. Only, subsequently, her assignments have become quite erratic. Sometimes they are brilliant, and at others? Downright terrible!"

"I understand, Barbara. I encounter the same problems." Ian replied as he wiped his hands on a rag.

But she continued on as though now that she had begun her tale she was unable to stop, "I finally became so worried and irritated about the whole situation I decided it was time to take some steps. I had it in my mind that I was going to speak with the grandparents and make them see reason concerning Susan's education. At the very least, urge them into taking more of an interest in their granddaughter's business."

Ian's smile could not be suppressed. He could clearly imagine the determined Barbara berating and shaking her finger at the old couple as she let loose the storm, which had obviously been building for some time, on their granddaughter's behalf. What a lecture that must have been; long winded and filled with familial responsibilities! That was his Barbara; compassionate and very easily caught up in the battle between right and wrong.

His warm chuckle filled the small room, "Did you? Tell me, what were they like? There must be some truth to the stories."

In consternation, Barbara threw a hand into the air and shook her head. "That's just it. A quick visit with the secretary and I had myself a slip with Susan's address: 79 Totters Lane. I went there that same evening."

The story came to a sudden halt when Barbara noticed Ian was beginning to busy himself with the preparation of microscope slide. It was apparent that the man was quickly becoming absorbed in his work.

"Oh, Ian. Please do pay attention!" Barbara cried with dismay.

"I am," he stated calmly. "You went along one evening, and?"

Barbara sniffed. Setting the bulky book aside, she crossed her arms and stated firmly, "There isn't any house there. It is just a junk yard!"

Peering down through the microscope, Ian stated, "Then you must have gotten it wrong."

"It was the only address I got from the secretary," countered Barbara crossly.

"Well she might have just written it down wrong or heard wrong then," said Ian infuriatingly. Barbara knew that had his attention not been focused on the specimen, his expression would have been slightly smug.

"No on both accounts; I returned to the spot the very next day. I had to be sure. Do you know what I found? Nothing. A large wall and some shops with a great big junk yard in between! And that junk yard is definitely right where 79 Totters Lane should be."

"Bit of a mystery, eh?" he asked. Removing the slide and setting it aside, Ian returned his focus back to the lady at his side. "Still, there must be an answer somewhere. We can just find out for ourselves, can't we?"

Barbara did not miss his use of the word 'we' and she was flooded with gratitude for his easy ability to say and do exactly what she needed in times such as these. "Thank you," said Barbara softly.

A casual glance at her wrist watch alerted the woman to the time and she was slightly embarrassed. "That poor girl is still waiting back at my classroom! I told her I would only be a moment." Seeing Ian's questioning gaze, Barbara gestured toward the book and explained, "I'm lending her a book on the French Revolution."

Reading over the cover and flipping through the pages, he joked, "What is she going to do? Re-write it?"

Annoyed, Barbara raised her eyebrows and gave him a tiny glare. He relented, knowing that that particular expression brooked no argument. "Alright, what are we going to do? I hardly think that if we return to your classroom and start firing questions at Susan that she would be inclined answer a single one of them."

Barbara decisively shook her head. "No, I thought about driving out to Totters Lane ahead of her. We wait for Susan there and follow her to wherever she may go after that."

Ian smiled at Barbara admiringly. "Got it all worked out, don t you? All right! Just let me finish up here, and then we can go."

It took a few minutes more but Barbara waited for Ian at the door. Once the laboratory lights were shut off for the night, the two made the short walk through the corridors and back to her classroom. The sight that welcomed the teachers stopped them in their tracks.

The sole pupil student within the deserted halls of the building was dancing to music that came blaring from the radio perched atop a table. The girl's movements were happy and uninhibited; she did not notice the duo watching her from the door. From the sheer volume of the noise, Barbra assumed Susan had thrown caution to the wind and blasted the music once it appeared the teaching staff had departed for the night.

Ian took a step forward. With great authority and volume he cleared his throat. The noise was somehow able to pierce through the sound of the band and startle the youth. Susan stood frozen, mid twirl, for half a second before dashing to silence the machine with the flip of a switch.

Moving to stand before her teachers, Susan apologized, "Sorry, Miss Wright. I didn't hear you come in."

"I wouldn't be surprised," was Barbara's only short reply.

Susan's delicate face looked sheepish for a moment. But then in clever and sudden change of topics the girl brightly asked, "Don't you think they are fabulous?"

Thrown off guard, Barbara was unable to go anywhere but the direction the girl led the conversation. "Aren't who fabulous?" she responded in no small amount of confusion.

"Why, _John Smith and the Common Men_! They have gone from number 19 to number two in the charts just under a few weeks," Susan gushed enthusiastically.

Recognizing his friend's lack of comprehension, Ian interjected, "John Smith is the stage name of the Honorable Aubrey Waites. It's not fashionable to be upper class these days. He started off as _Chris Waites and the Carollers_, didn't he?"

Susan looked at him with a fair amount of shock and a bit of admiration. "You are surprising Mr. Chesterton. I would not have expected that of you, knowing something like that."

He smiled at her. "Well I have an inquiring mind, and I find my ears to be very sensitive," Ian stated, playfully rubbing a finger in his ear.

"I _am_ sorry about that," defended Susan. Plucking up the radio from the desk, Susan noticed the book under Barbara's arm. "Is that the book you promised me?"

"Yes." Striding forward with an encouraging smile, Barbara placed the large history book into her hands.

Susan tried to control her grin but failed miserably as she looked over the treasure held within her grasp. "Thank you very much. It will be very interesting. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Oh, that's not necessary. Keep it until you've finished it," the history teacher gently demanded.

Susan arched one eye brow and tilted her head. "I'll have finished it." Looking to both adults as she picked up her bag, Susan bade them goodbye.

Ian looked thoughtfully at the girl as she made her way purposefully to the exit. There was something strange about Susan Foreman, despite all the normality that she tried to play off. Her speech was almost perfect and pure. Too precise. She had an eerie habit of watching those around her; it was as though she was observing cautiously all the time. As if searching out those who were a threat and a danger. But to Ian Chesterton the most extraordinary thing about Susan was the way she made him feel. Or was it the way she felt, to him? Whatever _it _was, it was unearthly and it clung to the girl like a shadow.

As she reached the door, Ian had a mad idea, and began speaking before his plan had fully formed in his mind. "Susan, where do you live? I'm giving Miss Wright a ride home and I could drop you off, too. Since we kept you so late and it will be dark soon, it's only the right thing to do." he said earnestly.

Barbara glanced at the brilliant man at her side. Why had she not thought of that? It was quite clever and Susan would be none the wiser. But the hope was not to last as Susan shook her head.

"No, thank you. I am meeting someone on the way and we will be walking back together. It's not a bother. We quite like walking home in the dimming light of twilight; it's very mysterious." said Susan. Without another word she walked out the door and along the corridor toward school's door and into the night.

As the last echo of Susan's footsteps died away a minute later, Ian grabbed Barbara's arm and firmly led her out the room. "Quick! To the car park, Miss Wright! We have a mystery to solve."


	2. An Unearthly Child 02

**Chapter 2**

A car turned slowly onto Totters Lane. The driver listened attentively as his passenger pointed off to the side and suggested, "Why not park over there? We'll have a good view of the gates, without being too close or visible."

Ian smiled at Barbara's need to be in charge-even as the passenger. He guided the car to spot she had indicated and turned off the engine and lights. He glanced over his left shoulder and said, "You'd better hope they don't see us too early, before we find anything out."

Settling back into the seat, he let his mind wander over their current situation. Ian knew that were anyone to discover them, they would be hard pressed to explain themselves. Two scenarios played out in his mind and neither ended well for the couple parked on a lonely street where all the shops were already closed for the night. It made him squirm.

Barbara shot Ian a look as he began fidgeting. Perhaps conversing would help pass the time? "I can't see anyone," she tried. "Maybe we're early? It's lucky we arrived before this dreadful fog got too thick or we wouldn't have found this place. It was hard enough on my own, in day light."

She gave up when his only response was, "I'm glad I came with you."

They passed the next few minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. A sudden breeze rocked the old car slightly and a draft whistled lowly as it passed through the car. Barbara shivered. She pulled her coat closer around herself and popped the collar to protect her neck from the chill.

Another moment passed before her quiet words broke the peace. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Ian glanced over and saw her staring anxiously out her window in the general direction of the junkyard. He shrugged and let his own gaze wander to the front windscreen. "Well, it is a bit difficult to justify. Aren't we simply indulging our curiosity? The truth is that we're both troubled by Susan and we won't be satisfied until we have our answers. It's not enough, the half whispered rumors and second-hand knowledge of an unknown family. We need to see it firsthand."

"You can't just pass it off like that! If I thought was being a busy body, I'd go straight home," snapped Barbara. "Besides, didn't you agree that we should get to the bottom of this?"

Ian stifled another yawn. He knew they shared the same concerns, but he was beginning to doubt her plan despite his initial acceptance and enthusiasm. "I suppose I did. Still, there's probably a good explanation for it all."

"Oh, yes? Like what?" Barbara demanded.

"Well," said Ian rather feebly. "First off, there is the matter of her high IQ; it's near genius level!"

Barbara wasn't convinced. "And how do you explain the gaps? The things she doesn't know?"

"Well, it could be a case of more studying of subjects she likes or that come easily to her. She may very well completely neglect the other things."

"That's not good enough, Ian. How do you go about explaining money to teenager like Susan, let alone the ratio of shillings to a pound?"

Ian was dumbfounded. "Really?"

Barbara nodded her head as she recalled how Susan wasn't even flustered by the ordeal.

…

"I'm sorry Miss Wright I thought you were already using the decimal system by now." She had said, looking equally apologetic and embarrassed.

"Don't be silly. Only the United States and most of the European countries are using that system, and you know perfectly well that we don't." Barbara had admonished.

Susan frowned at the laughing students that surrounded her. But then her face had brightened as she said, "Oh of course, how could I forget? The decimal system hasn't started over here. That won't happen until a few years from now!"

…

Ian stared at her in astonishment. "The decimal system _here_? In England? That will be the day. I suppose she could be a foreigner. It's just there is something about her I can't quite put my figure on. And let's not forget about the way she talks."

"Oh, Ian, why don't we just admit the entire situation with Susan is mind boggling and nothing makes sense?" Barbara sighed.

Ian knew she was frustrated. But if she thought of turning back, even for a moment, he knew they were both too determined to solve this mystery.

"I know it doesn't," agreed Ian, soothingly. "Like you said, there's nothing about her that makes much sense. Just the other day I had given out our litmus paper to show the cause and effect of something-"

"Let me guess, she knew the answers before you got started," Barbara interrupted.

"Yes, but it was more than that. The answers didn't seem to interest her." Ian closed his eyes and thought back to that day.

…

Looking impatiently up at him from her seat Susan had huffed a bit. "Yes, I can see that red turns to blue, Mister Chesterton, but that's only because we are dealing with two inactive chemicals. They only act in relation to one another."

"That's the whole point I'm trying to make Susan!" he had countered, slightly unnerved that she had already known what was going to happen.

"I know that, but, well, it is a bit obvious isn't it? I'm not trying to be rude, but couldn't we deal with two active chemicals? Then we could see red turn to blue on its own while we go about doing other interesting things." Susan sighed then had added, "I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

…

Shaking his head, Ian frowned and stared down at his lap with hooded eyes. "She meant it too. These experiments are child's play to her or they are just too boring."

"I know how you feel. I'm to the point where I want to deliberately mess her up."

Ian grinned to himself, pleased to see his stories riling her up to passion once more.

"Something else happened that day. In math I wrote a problem on the board; an equation that used _A_, _B_ and _C_ as the three dimensions."

…

Susan had been standing at the blackboard looking between the equation and Ian. She studied it for the briefest moment before turning to face him.

"It's impossible to do it using just _A_, _B_ and _C_. You have to use _D_ and _E_, too!" she had cried out in sudden protest.

"_D_ and _E_? Where did you come up with that? Just answer the problem that I have already set up."

"I can't, I just can't. You can't work it out in just three of the dimensions!" Susan nearly shouted.

"Three dimensions? Oh, that's right, I guess the fourth being time, but where would that leave _E_? What do you make the fifth dimension?"

"Space," Susan had declared.

…..

Ian looked despairingly at Barbara. "I got the impression that she somehow thinks that time and space is on the same scale; as if one could travel in one just as well as the other."

"Ian, there are just too many questions and too little of them have answers."

"So, we have a 15 year old girl who is brilliant in an astounding amount of subjects, yet lacks standard knowledge of things she should've already learned at her age," he summed up.

Barbara placed her right hand over Ian's fore-arm and reaching over him, pointed through the right side driver window. "And there she is."

As the two watched from across the street, Susan sat down on a bench situated just outside a little shop. The bench was partially lit from the warm glow of the inner lighting of the business and the occupants of the automobile could just hear the soft tinkling of a door chime as the last patron of the evening stepped onto the walk. With familiarity, the figure joined Susan on the bench and soft words were exchanged. They stood simultaneously and hand-in-hand made their way into the night. As they passed under a street lamp Barbara and Ian caught the first real glimpse of Susan's companion.

Ian could not tear his eyes away from the beauty before him. Looking no more than 25 years old, the blond woman beside his student held herself with an elegance and poise befitting that of royalty. The fair skin of her face was bare of all makeup but it did not suffer for it. In fact, the lack of powder and stain allowed her natural beauty shine. A smile from her rose-pink lips complimented the sparkling of large brown eyes and the science teacher felt his heart pound.

He could not help but notice the gentle movements of her long white summer dress as it floated about her ankles with each step. Nor the way her soft golden curls framed her face and how those curls cascaded down her back to sway at her waist. From the small white shoes protecting her feet to the silken the crown of her head, she was perfect.

Ian shook his head. He knew he couldn't let on to Barbara where his thoughts were headed. She might just kill him.

Much to the teachers' shock, the ladies remained on Totters Lane and their slow journey through the fog ended in front of the junkyard's large gates. With obviously strain, Susan hefted one gate forward enough to allow the woman to slip inside. The girl took a moment to check up and down the street before she herself disappeared behind the gates.

Barbara looked at Ian in astonishment. Had she really seen Susan and the woman duck inside that old junkyard? What on earth were they doing entering such a place at this hour? After Ian continued to gaze out the window with unseeing eyes, Barbara sharply nudged him to gain his attention.

"Should we follow them? I hate to think they are alone in that dump of a place," she said with worry.

Ian rubbed a hand down the side of his face, "In there alone?" His mind began to buzz with concern as images of kidnappers and men with dirty faces and rough hands attempted to take over logic thought. No, it wouldn't do to get carried away with such imaginings. But even then, a small voice in the back of his head spoke of the heart ache that would accompany _her_ loss.

Pushing the horrid contemplations aside, Ian tried to speak reason, "Look, Susan is not a little child. At her age, it's possible she might be meeting a boy. The young woman could be acting as a chaperone to make sure trouble doesn't ensue."

"I almost hope that Susan is meeting a boy. It would be so wonderfully normal," said Barbara as she looked uneasily across the street. This was not how she imagined things playing out. She had assumed Susan would lead them straight to her residence.

Ian reached over her to the glove compartment and removed a torch from it. "Well let's get this over with," he sighed.

With light steps, the two crept across the street and up to the gates that now guarded within in its walls more than cast-off junk. Pausing to make sure they wouldn't be spotted from the street, Ian pushed at the opening and gestured for Barbara to enter ahead of him. Once inside himself, he turned to close the gate before moving to stand next to the still form of his friend.

In a desperate moment of fear, Barbara grabbed at Ian's hand as he made to look about. Her tight hold kept him at her side and he could hear her whisper, "Don't you feel something?"

"It's going to be okay. We'll simply take things as they come, Barbara." Ian gently removed his hand from her grasp and took a step away. With a smile he lightly prompted, "Come on."

In the semi-darkness they could still make out the interior of the yard. Piles of broken shop dummies, furniture, radios and all sorts of odds and ends littered the space. Tiny aisles and paths allowed small movement to navigate the clutter.

"What a mess!" Ian muttered. "I'm not turning this lot over just to find a pretty face."

Barbara shot him a scathing look. "What about Susan?" she asked, trying to hide her exasperation. "She could be here- somewhere hurt."

Ian realized his slip and frantically tried to back-peddle. "What? Of course we are looking for Susan. That's why we are here, is it not?"

Barbara waved her hand to silence his babbling. She didn't have time to scold him about staying focused. This wasn't just about the two girls or the dangers lurking in the junkyard. They came to find Susan and her family.

Combing the mess, Ian unknowingly stepped on a loose collection of rubble. As his ankle twisted out he tried to balance himself. Despite the efforts, he crashed to the ground with a groan. The impact of fall caused the torch to fly from his hand and land, flickering, several piles over. The bulb flashed once more before leaving the room in darkness.

"Blast!" Ian grumbled as he picked himself up. Shuffling toward the last place he had seen Barbara, he called out, "'I lost the torch."

Reaching a hand out toward his voice Barbara asked, "Can you use a match?" She felt his coat brush against her fingers before Ian's fingers snaked down her wrist to grasp her hand.

"I don't have any, sorry."

As their eyes adjusted to the dark they began to cautiously make their way around the yard. "Susan! Susan, are you there?" Barbara called out.

With silence the only response, Ian took up the call as he continued peering around intently. "Susan, it's us, Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright." Nothing.

Barbara found herself wandering off to the side and away from Ian. A large object caught her eye and Barbara made her way to stand beside the looming shadow. Without taking her eyes off the discovery, she beckoned, "Ian, come look at this."

Once at her side Ian saw what had snagged her attention and he mouth dropped. "Well, it's a Police Box. What on Earth is it doing here? These things are usually on the street," Ian said. Raising his hands to wooden door, he gasped in amazement when he tried to open it. "Feel it. Feel it! Do you feel it?"

Hesitantly Barbara moved next to him and laid her hands on the door. She quickly removed them. "It's a faint vibration," she spoke in awe. She did not mention the welcoming hum that had caressed her in the brief second of contact with the box.

Ian nodded and began walking around the blue box. "It is as if it's alive, but that can't be true." Having paced the whole circumference Ian once more stood before the door. "It doesn't make any sense; it's not connected to anything, unless it's through the floor."

Hugging herself in apprehension, Barbara said, "'I've had enough of this. Let's leave and try to get some help. Maybe a policeman is nearby? We can tell him that it's possible that our student and her friend are missing. They could organize a search party to look for them."

"All right." But before they made it more than a few steps, Ian paused as the creak of the gate echoed in the stillness of the night. He could hear faint coughing as someone walked ever closer to where they stood frozen.

"Do you think that's Susan?"

"No, she has to be in here, somewhere, with that woman. The front gate is the only way in and out of here anyway- I saw the back walls of this place right before I fell and lost the torch."

Ian put a finger over his lips to silence any more questions as he saw the shadowy outline of what looked like a man's figure winding slowly, yet purposefully through all the junk. In a desire to remain hidden, Ian dragged his companion behind a nearby pile. They waited and watched with bated breath as the individual's approach was sounded by heavy footsteps.

Peering around their trash heap, the teachers observed as the shadow became an old man. The distinguished looking fellow was wrapped in a dark cloak and an odd, fur hat was perched upon his white hair. The multicolored scarf strewn loosely about his neck clashed ridiculously with his striped trousers.

Stopping before the Police Box, the old man paused as he patted himself down hunting for something. His search was interrupted as a cough made its way up his throat and shook his whole frame with its intensity. Once it had ended, he began to mutter to himself and gave a small huff in victory upon finding the misplaced item in a small pocket.

Striding forward, the old man lifted an odd bit of metal toward the Police Box's lock. Just as he was about to touch the blue door, Barbara's hand sunk into the precariously heaped rubbish, tipping over a rusty tin can. It crashed thunderously to the floor.

As the startled man whirled around to stare into the surrounding darkness, Barbara and Ian dropped and crouch further into the shadows of their hiding spot. Ian waited a long moment before slowly edging himself up to peek over the mound. With a nod, he gave the all-clear signal to Barbara who glanced around in time to witness the old man twisting the lock and the wooden door swinging open. From their current position the two were unable to see inside the box but the tinkling of music and happy voices wafted through the air toward them.

"Grandfather!"

"There you are Doctor. We have been waiting for you."

Astounded, Barbara turned to Ian and gasped, "That was Susan!"

'Shh!' Ian cautioned, as her words carried across the yard. Unfortunately, the warning came too late. Hearing her voice the man slammed the door shut and with his back to the Police Box he glared at the pile shielding the teachers from his view.

Ian sighed to himself as he slowly straightened to his full height and stepped into the clearing by the Police Box. The frail man looked as though on the verge of a heart attack and despite the situation, Ian hardly wished to cause the man's death. So in precise, slow movements, he placed himself before the gentleman.

"Excuse me," said Ian. Ancient and fiery eyes bore down on him but the voice that escaped the withered and stern lips revealed the older man's surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for some people. Two girls- a teenager and younger woman in her mid-20's," Ian supplied.

"We?" the man inquired.

Barbara quietly stepped forward and joined the men but stood closely to Ian's side. Her face was grim but she politely greeted the stranger, "Good evening, Sir."

There was neither emotion nor hint of inner deliberations upon his weathered face but it was with shocking strength and arrogance that aged man appeared to tower over the two with superiority. His presence commanded attention and respect. And it took both Ian and Barbara a good deal of restraint to remain silent as the man's gray eyes, gleaming with an ageless wisdom and fierce intelligence, brushed over them in judgment.

"What do you want?" the old man snapped.

"It is like my friend was saying; we are looking for our pupil. Her name is Susan, Susan Forman. We know little of the older girl but we are quite worried. We saw them both come into place and neither has left. They could be in some sort of trouble or even hurt," Barbara hastily explained.

"Really? In here. Are you sure?" The man's voice was heavy with skepticism and he peered down his beaky nose as though indulging two overly, imaginative children.

"Yes, we're sure," Barbara stated firmly. "We saw from across the street when they entered, no more than 10 minutes ago."

"One of your pupils," he muttered quietly to himself as he continued to glare at the teachers. "So you are not the police or anything?"

Not the police? The inquiry was a bit alarming, and Ian could not help but contemplate what would leave an elderly man concerned about coppers. Surely he hadn't done anything to or with the girls. A quick glance to Barbara confirmed the woman shared Ian's intrigue and worry. He swallowed his growing nervousness and silently begged his voice to remain steady.

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Ian.

"Why are you here, spying on them? Who are you if you're not the police?"

The gentleman was clearly becoming upset and defensive. But even in his alarm and agitation, the man's aura made Ian feel inferior and childish; not the grown man that he was. It was following this illogical need to explain his own actions that Ian answered.

"We swore we could hear voices coming from that box behind you; one sounding just like Susan and the other surely belonging to her companion."

"You're hearing must be very acute since I didn't hear anything, let alone two young girl's voices," the man countered loftily.

Barbara felt herself getting angry. "I did not imagine those voices! Why and when I heard them does not matter, but since we both heard them, our hearing must be right." Her temper flared even more when she saw the man's gaze flicker over her for a mere second before he physically turned toward Ian to resume the exchange.

"Now I ask you," he said smoothly "Is it reasonable to assume that anyone without a key, let alone two people, could get inside this small box and fit comfortably?"

"It would be hard but it's possible," Ian returned calmly. "Would it be unreasonable to let us have a look inside to make sure that we didn't imagine anything?"

Astonishment flashed across the man's face before he once again schooled it into an emotionless mask. His eyes brightened suddenly as his attention was drawn away by an old painting leaning haphazardly against some dusty furniture.

"I wonder why I've never seen something like this before," he said thoughtfully, sitting down to study it further. "Why is it in a dump like this? Just look at it, it's now damp and dirty. What a shame."

Barbara did not know if he was deliberately shifting the subject or if the old man was mad. Either way, she knew there was more to him and she would not let him waste their time. "Won't you help us? At least help us find Susan so we can be sure she is safe," Barbara pleaded.

As though her supplications had never been voiced, the man uttered, "This should really be clean." He continued to ignore the others by studiously peering at the art work until Barbara cleared her throat. At her polite cough, he met Barbara's gaze, and then shrugged in a noncommittal gesture. "Oh…that's none of my business, I'm afraid, so I suggest that you two leave at once."

"I'm sorry, but we won't; not until we are satisfied that they are not here. And, frankly, I don't understand your attitude," said Ian angrily.

"Yours leaves a lot to be desired," The man replied huffily with his own anger laced in his words.

Ian, stubborn man that he was, crossed his arms and refused to budge. "Will you open the door?"

With a dismissive wave the old man grumbled, "There's nothing in there."

"Then why are you afraid to show us?"

In a move so quick that it caused Ian and Barbara to step back, the man shot to his feet. "Afraid?" he sneered. His upper lip curled scornfully as he demanded, "Oh, go away and leave me be."

Ian grabbed Barbara's hand. "Come on, let's go find a policeman. Maybe he can help with this mess," he said, keeping a steady watch on the man. Barbara nodded her agreement; also allowing her gaze to linger on the ill-tempered man in attempt to see his reaction to the threat.

He merely shrugged, "Very well. Do as you please."

'Oh, we will, but you're coming with us,' said Ian with authority.

"Oh, am I? I don't think so, young man." He sat himself down on a damaged chair and resumed his examination of the painting again, a smirk playing at his lips.

It was a stalemate.

Barbara looked up at Ian helplessly and said, "We can't force him to come, Ian."

"Well we can't just leave him here! What's to say he won't run while we're gone? I believe he has them locked inside the police box. How long will they last if we leave? Who is to say he won't kill them?"

In the excitement and rush of nervousness and anger, both teachers had forgotten the fondness in which the quiet voices had greeted the stranger upon his opening the door. Even if the thought was to cross their minds, Ian and Barbara were so ensnared by their suspicions of the strange man, the guilt for following a student, and the anger at being dismissed as imaginative and meddlers, that they would have swiftly banished the idea.

"Try the door again," suggested Barbara as she moved closer to the box. "Maybe we can force it, or he could give us the key we saw him with."

When they both turned to question the man about the key, he shook his head and said he had dropped the key after being startled. With the assumption he was lying, Ian moved to investigate the door. Barbara offered the use a hair pin and with a grin, Ian set about to try and pick the lock. It was no good; the door remained sealed shut. Angry, he pounded the door with a fist.

"There's no handle and I can't pick the lock. There must be another way in!" he cried. Ian knocked hard on the door again in an attempt to get Susan to answer him. "Susan! Susan are you in there? Are you all right? Will someone please answer? If you can hear me it's ok; Miss Wright and I will try to get you out."

Annoyed with Ian's banging the old man rose from the chair and stalked over to Barbara and Ian.

"Aren't you being rather high-handed, young man? You thought you saw two girls come in to this yard and you imagined you heard there voices come from within this box." Thumping the indicated box on its side he continued, "And you clam that two people could fit in it, one of which you say that one is your student. It's not very substantial, is it?"

Ian's confidence drained from him as he thought over the man's argument. It did make sense. Perhaps he had imagined all and because of his over-confidence Barbara had been lead to believe it too. Only, Barbara wasn't put off one bit.

She knew she had seen the two girls come in and knew she hadn't imagined the voices coming from inside the Police Box. It simply wasn't possible.

"So why won't you help us then?" she asked.

"I'm not stopping you. If you're both determined to make fools of yourselves, then be my guest. But I suggest you make do and carry on with your empty threats and go find a policeman."

"Why, so you can run away while our backs are turned and run off in the other direction?" Ian accused with a frown.

"No need to be insulting, young man. We all know there is one way in and out. One of you can keep watch outside the gates while the other goes for help. I won't run anyway- I want to be here when you come back with the policeman. I want to see your faces when he asks you to explain yourselves."

"All right we can do that. Come on, Barbara, you wait at the car and I'll go find a police officer."

It was then, as they began to leave, that Ian noticed the Police Box door was opening slowly and a bright light flooded through the small crack and into the yard. When a head of golden hair poked out from behind the door, the three individuals before the box froze in astonishment.

Two jaws dropped as the woman, whom Ian and Barbara recognized as Susan's companion, smiled brightly and shifted as though to exit the Police Box. Her movements brought the old man out of his shock and with a great leap towards her, he cried out desperately, "Shut the door!"

Surprise bloomed on the lady's face before she jumped back hastily. The man lunged for the door but Ian grabbed onto his arm hoping to stop the old man before the door shut and locked them out yet again.

Keeping a hold on the struggling man, Ian was surprised at the strength and resistance he met against. The old man was strong and quick despite his great age and Ian had to focus in order to stay on him. The two men grappled; one determined to keep the door open, and the other frantic to close it. The man nearly succeeded at throwing Ian off until Barbara joined in the frantic fight for the door. With both their strength combined, Ian and Barbara pushed against the thrashing old man who still held his own against them. With a final heave, the two over-powered him and they all stumbled in the Police Box and into sheer impossibility.


	3. Being Fixed 2

Ian and Barbara had stumble in to a brightly lit, white room. It took them a while for there eyes to get a custom to the light since they mostly were out in the dark. Once they were able to see they gazed around in wonder and amazement. There brains couldn▓t accept what they saw with there own eyes.

They knew that they all fall into a small police box. It should be crowded with just two people but with five it should be over flowing with at lest one or two on the ground out side. But in this case it wasn▓t so.

Instead, they stood in side a large room with a bright but warm light that shined around what looked like a control room. The room was dominated by a many sided central structure which seemed to consist of many banks that where arranged around a transparent central column that was packed with many complex machinery. That had many buttons of ever color know to man, few leavers, which turned every which way and an old bicycle pump.

Off to one side there looked to be a door way they seemed to lead off to a long hall way which had many doors of every shape and size. Strangest of all was the many incongruous objects placed around in the main room. A few old high back fashioned chairs, a coat rack and a statue of some sort of bird that was placed on a column.

Sitting down in a chair was the blonde woman that Ian couldn▓t take his eyes off of before and standing by her was Susan. Both looked at them in utter amazement.

Ian was back staring at the blonde woman. This time Barbara could almost see hearts in his eyes. She felt almost sorry for the girl. As she and Susan stared at him like he had grown another head

Ian never new she was this beautiful. Up close he could see her blue eyes; they reminded him of the ocean on a sunny day off some where behind him he heard the old man calls to Susan. ▓Close the door Susan.▓

Susan stepped away from the blonde woman and over to the control console and pressed a few buttons which closed the door with an eerie hum.

The old man had taken his coat and hat off and handed it to the woman sitting down. His clothes underneath where even more eccentric (check trousers with old fashion boats, and a kind of frock-coat worn with a cravat and high-wing collar). The general effect was that of a family solicitor from a ninetieth century novel and it horribly clashed with Susan and the blonde woman▓s clothes.

But like the statue and chairs he may have looked out of place but for some reason it also made him look at home. He seemed to be ignoring them as he joined Susan at the control center.

Rubbing his bony hands together, he looked up at Barbara and Ian with a disapproving look when he remembered that they were there. ▓I believe you know these two, Susan?▓

Susan was standing back over by the blonde woman who held her hand in hers. Susan▓s face turned red for a moment. ▓Yes, there two of my school teachers,▓ she seemed to be almost astonished to them there as the blonde woman was.

The blonde woman had let go of Susan▓s hand as she shifted in her set. ▒What are you doing here then?▓ she asked in a smooth voice.

▒Presumably they followed her from the school when she met up with you then from there followed you girls here.▓ said the Doctor acidly as he glared at Ian when he noticed the young man was staring at the blonde woman.

Barbara shook her head in pity and slapped Ian upside up side the head. From where she and Ian where standing. She could almost swear she felt angry and hate flow from the old man. The tension was high almost thick.  
▒But why would they follow us?▓ asked Susan.

▒Ask them.▓ said the old man

He turned away to study a row of instruments on the central consol as Susan and the young woman talked to Barbara and Ian.

For the first time that Ian stepped into the room he looked away from the girl of his dream and looked around. His mind went blank as he tried to make since at what he saw. So he let Barbara ask most of the questions.

▒Is this your home, Susan?▓

▒Yes┘ Well, at lest, it▓s the only home I have now.▓ said Susan.

The old man▓s head snapped towards Barbara, ▒And what▓s wrong with it?▓

Ian rubbed his eyes but the room stayed the same. ▒But it was just a police box.▓

The old man look towards the blond woman and shared a smile with her. ▒To you, perhaps▓ his voice sounded condescending.

Not knowing there names Barbara though it best to get to know them if they were Susan▓s guarding ▒I am Barbara Wright and my friend here is Ian Chesterton. And as Susan said we are her teachers from Coal Hill. And you are?▓

The Blonde woman smiled, she knew that Barbara wonted to know who she and the older man were since she too wonders who they were when they all stumbled into the room.

▒I am┘.▓ she started to say when Ian stumbled over to her chair and took a hold of her hand and kissed it.

▒My dear lady it is a pleasure to meet such beauty such as your self.

She blushed and took a breath when she noticed the older man glares become more heated.

▒I am Rose theta the wife of the Doctor and grandmother to Susan; it was nice meeting you too.▓

Barbara turned to the older man, ▒so your Doctor Foreman or is it Doctor Theta?▓

The old man smiled at her. ▒No I▓m not Foreman. That name was on the notice-board out side. I borrowed it and Theta is really a nick name my wife uses when she meets new people. So it might do us all bit of good if you just called me Doctor.▓

▒As you wish, but why didn▓t you tell us who you were Doctor?▓

▒I don▓t discuss my private life with strangers,▓ said the Doctor haughtily.

Ian▓s brain felt like it was being melted in to a pile of goo. First he found out that the girl of his dream was married to a better old man who had a grandchild almost her same age (if only he knew) and she even let the said child call her grandmother. Second he couldn▓t get over the size of the room and the shape of said room on the out side.

He decided to state his second problem first then some how work his way to the other one.

▒But how can this be? I know what I saw out side. This was a police box, right? I just know it was! It▓s bigger on the inside then on the outside.▓

▒Well young man, you don▓t deserve any answers. You pushed your way in! You look at my wife with a love sick puppy look and then you ask dumb questions.▓ said the Doctor peevishly.

▒Now just hold on a minute, ▒Ian cried out. ▒How was I supposed to know that she▓s your wife? She got to be at lest twenty years maybe a little older. And I know this is absurd, this room looked like police box from the outside. ▓ he paused as he grabbed his head and moaned. ▓My head hurts.▓

The Doctor turned so his back was facing them. All the while Ian kept shooting off questions.

▓Susan, Rose take a look at this,▓ he said querulously.

▓It▓s stopped again. I▓ve tried fixing it but┘.▓ he broke off and shot a look of malicious at Ian.

Ian▓s arms fell from his head and his back went straight when he noticed the look he was getting.

▒No, of course, you don▓t understand. How could you?▓

▒But I wont too,▓ shouted Ian

Rose walked towards the Doctor and placed a hand on his, which seemed to calm him down for a moment. She was worried that Ian would get into deeper trouble if she could count on what the doctors eyes where really saying but to her relief the Doctor just waved the younger man off.

The room was quite until Ian slammed him fist on the wall were he was stand. All the females of the room jumped a bit when he shouted.

▒It▓s an Illusion, it must be.▓

The Doctor just sighed and reached over and patted Rose on her arm.

▒What is he talking about now?

Barbara edged over to Ian and leaned over , managing to keep her voice low enough that the others couldn▓t here what they where saying.

▒Ian what are you doing▓ she asked in a harsh whisper.

▒I don▓t know. That▓s the only thing I could think about that would explain all this,▓ he said helplessly.

Letting Rose▓s hand go the Doctor smiled maliciously at Ian▓s confusion. ▒You don▓t understand, so you find excuses for yourselves. Illusions, indeed! Now see here young man, you say you can▓t fit a large space inside a smaller one? So you couldn▓t possibly fit an enormous building in side a little room, right?

▒No, you couldn▓t▓

▒Ah, but you did, you invented the television. At lest you did by now, haven▓t you?▓

▒Yes.▓

▒So by showing an enormous building on the television screen, you could fit something large in size. When you just said you couldn▓t.

▒Well, yes, in a sense.▓ said Ian doubtfully, ▒But all the same┘▓ Rose and the Doctor chuckled. ▒Not quite clear is it? Well I can see by your face that you▓re not sure, you don▓t understand. And I knew you wouldn▓t. Never mind.▓ The Doctor positively delighted by Ian▓s lack of knowledge.

He went about muttering to him self as he fiddled with the control console. ▒Now which switch was it? Was it this one, no, ah ha it▓s this one.

Looking up from the button he looked them straight in the eyes. ▒The point is that whether you understand or not, it▓s not what happened to you already, but what will happen to you now. You could tell people about what you saw and have them think you lost it. Not many people will believe you when you tell them about this ship.

▒Ship?▓ Asked Ian, more confused then ever was before.

▒Yes, ship▓ The Doctor replied sharply ▒this thing doesn▓t run on wheels you know!▓

Susan nodded her head proudly from where she stood ▒The TARDIS can move any where in space and time to any planet or solar system that you won▓t to pay a visit too.▓

▒TARDIS?▓ questioned Barbara ▒I don▓t understand Susan.▓

▒Well it▓s a name that my grandmother and I made up from the initials. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, understand now? You see the dimensions are very different inside then from the out side much like this ship.▓

Ian drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, ▒let me get this straight. This thing looks like a police box that▓s standing in side a junk yard, can travel both time and space?▓

▒Yes.▓ replied Rose and Susan.

▒Quite so,▓ confirmed the Doctor.

Susan looked at the Doctor with anguish look on her face ▒Why won▓t they believe us grandfather?▓

▒Well, how could we? It▓s obviously impossible.▓ said Barbara

Susan looked towards her grandmother for help but she saw that she too looked upset about this whole thing. So in about a childish way she couldn▓t help but stomp her foot in frustration as the Doctor chuckled in the background.

▒Now, now Susan let us not forget the red Indian, when he first saw a steam train. His first thought was there was probably something with the fire water. Why else would he see an illusion? He clamed he saw before he found out the truth of the matter.▓

▒You▓re comparing us to savages? Said Ian bitterly ▒It▓s either that or children!▓

Doctor smiled his infuriating smile of his ▒Am I? The children of our civilization would be insulted.▓

▒Your civilization?▓

▒Yes! I tolerate this century, but I was talked in to coming to this time by my wife. I could of taken he any where in time and space, visit alien planets but no she wonted to see what this time was all about.▓ he smiled a small smile at Rose. ▒But we didn▓t count on being cut off from our own people, well mine since Rose▓s mother is in her own time. But Susan here has parents that are back on our planet. I know some day we will see our kids again and Susan will have her mom and dad back.▓ The Human mind could take some much in a day for before it went over loading. At the new information that Barbara and Ian had head was the braking point for the pair. So they shared a look of disbelief before turning back to face the others. How could they wrap there minds around it all, first they learned that the Doctor was an alien, then that his wife wasn▓t born in there time frame.

See there looks Susan couldn▓t help but cry out desperately to the two ▒It▓s all true. You don▓t know what you did coming her.▓ She turned to her grandfather ▒Please grandfather let them go, they wont tell anyone. I know them, their minds reject a lot of things they can▓t accept, like you said no one would believe them.▓

Suddenly The Doctors Face became hard and cold, ▒No.▓

▒You can▓t keep us here,▓ Shouted Ian.

▒Can▓t I?▓ asked the Doctor as he turned to face Rose who was back sitting in her chair.

The way he asked that question have made Ian very uneasy about the old man and his many secrets as he saw Barbara walk over to where Susan was.

▒Susan, listen to me. Can▓t you see this is all an illusion, fantasy that your grandfather made up to pull both you and poor Rose into. He▓s very sick and disturbed. It▓s just a game that he wont stop playing until at lest one of you gets hurt or killed in the end. We won▓t take part in it and you can▓t expect us to allow you and Rose to keep up in it too.

▒But it▓s not a game! My grand mother and I love England and the twentieth century. I myself love your school, the last five months have been the best I▓ve ever had so fare.▓ said Susan.

▒You talk as if you weren▓t one of us,▓ said Barbara. ▒But you are! You all look like and sound like us┘▓

Susan▓s face was solemn ▒we▓re not even though grandmother was born on earth she▓s not quite human, I was born in another time, another world and the same for grandfather.▓

▒Now, look here, Susan,▓ began Ian. He gave up in despair. ▒Come on Barbara, let▓s go.▓

▒But you can▓t, you can▓t get out,▓ cried Susan. ▓He won▓t let you and I don▓t think grandmother will stop him this time.

Ian pushed passed her and strode up to the Doctor, whose back was facing the others. He was gazing at the control panel, at its many buttons and levers. The Doctor looked up at him when he noticed Ian was standing just a little off the side of him.

⌠You still think its all fake and illusions?▓ He asked in a mocking voice.

Ian just glared at him. ▒I know that moving about in time and space is a scientific dream that isn▓t going to be solved in a junk yard.▓

▒Your arrogance is just as great as your ignorance to the things around you, young man.▓

Ian couldn▓t take it any more ▒Will you just open the door▓ he yelled but all that did was make the Doctor laugh,

▒Open the door!▓

Not getting any results from the Doctor Ian turned to Susan for help, ▒Won▓t you help us?▓

She hesitated, shaking her head in sadness ▒I▓m sorry, I mustn▓t▓ ▒Fine, then I▓ll have to risk it,▓ said Ian as he reached across to the console. With a shrug of his shoulders Doctor Moved back to let him have a little room ▒I can▓t stop you.▓

Susan noticed out of the corner of her eye the Doctor▓s hand was reaching out towards a set of small buttons and switches. He began to flick the immobilizer switches.

Ian was press buttons and pulling switches when Susan noticed his hand was about to come down one a small red button Susan screamed out ▒NOT THAT ONE, it▓s alive.▓

But her warning had come too late. Ian had pressed the small switch that was faulty, there was a crackle of power before Ian was hurled across the room and slammed in to the wall.

He slumped down to the floor in a daze before Barbara and Rose join together beside him. Barbara glares up at the doctor angrily.

▒What on earth do you think you were doing? Ian you could have been killed are you all right, not to hurt?▓ asked Barbara as she and Rose helped him off the floor.

Susan was standing near the Doctor talking in hushed voice so the others could hear them ▒please let them go grandfather, let them go now please.▓

The old man shooked his hand in a childish way, ▒By tomorrow we should be a spectacle of the people and a subject to many gossip. You know how humans are.▓

▒They won▓t say anything.▓

My dear of course they will! Put your self in there place for a moment. They▓re bound to make some kind of complaint to the authorities or to the very lest talk with there friends.▓ he paused for a while. ▒If I do let them go, Susan we all have to go as well.▓

▒Grandfather, no.▓

▒Then my child, there▓s no other way.▓

▒But I won▓t to stay. Look they▓re both good people. Why can▓t you trust them? All you have to do is get them to promise you that they will keep our secret.▓

▒That▓s out of the question.▓

▒I won▓t leave grandfather, I wont.▓ Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ▒I▓d rather leave the TARDIS - you and grandmother.▓

Her threat echoed around the now quite room, it had become silent when all the other people saw Susan and her grandfather fighting. The threat had badly shaken up her grandparents, Rose was openly crying and the Doctor looked upset, about Rose crying then Susan▓s threat.

His eyes became dark. ▒Now your being sentimental and childish,▓ he snapped.

Opening her eyes she turned to face the Doctor, ▒I mean it grandfather.▓

▒Very well, but remember this, if they go, you must go as well. But look at your grandmother you▓ve upset her and if that doesn▓t change you mind then I▓ll open the door.

Rose stood from her chair and walked thought the door way that led to a hallway and out of sight. Ian and the Doctor both saw tears running down her cheek as she left the room, Barbara went after her.  
Turning his back to the other, the Doctor had a smile secretive smile on his face. Once he was back facing the console he began to move his hands around performing a complicated series of movements over the controls, The Central column began to rise and fall.

▒No, grandfather,▓ Susan cried out when she realized what he was doing.

She turned to the only person who could help her since her grandmother was in another room and Miss Barbara decided to go and see how she was doing.

▒Mr. Chesterton, stop him. He▓s started the ship and we▓re going to be taking off.▓

Ian leaped across the room, and fought with the Doctor trying to pull him away from the console. But once again he underestimated his strength. So with a mighty effort on his part, Ian managed to drag him a few feet away only for the Doctor wiggle out of his hold.

Dashing back to the console, he pushed what was obviously some kind of master button. The whole room seemed to spin it as it was filled with a low hum. Off in another room Barbara and Rose were slammed into the walls and where knocked out and back in the control room Ian was hurled across the large room. Every thing went black.

Every one was knocked out, something went wrong, and either it was something bad or very good.

It was just as well that there wasn▓t anyone in the junk yard. If the local policeman that ran the beat had paid a return visit to the yard. At that very moment, he would of have seen the most extraordinary sight.

With a strange wheezing, groaning sound the police box had simply faded away.

The TARDIS was in flight.

Some where to the unknown 


	4. Being Fixed 3

Ok folks here is the long over due chapter 4 that I hope you've all been waiting for I just wont to let yall know that there is one word that doesn't belong where it is and I would be very happy if some one would find it and point it out to me.. I got a little carried away with the spell check and the clicking of my mouse....

The land was bleak and rocky, rimmed by distant sharp notched mountains. A long broad river sluggishly ran through them in to a small plain in the center of the mountains that was fringed by a deep, dense impenetrable forest. There was a set of caves in the foot hills of one of the tall mountains, and it was there a Tribe had made there home.

They were fortunate in many ways. Once there were wild beasts in the caves but were driven out, the caves where both warm and dry in the winters and cool in the hot summer days. A short ways away was the long winding river so they had plenty of water and berries and fruit could be found in the woods.

Many hunters could find game in the forest while the women looked for the berries with the others where look outs. Savage beasts provided both food to fill there bellies and warm skin for the winters that came and gone or is to come. If the Tribe could kill them before they fall victims to the beasts.

There was a tall, dark haired man named Kal. He was a new comer to the small tribe that made there home amongst the caves. He was by far the best hunter amongst them. He was patient and very cunning especially with words. Kal never come home empty handed with large animal carcasses, that he brought back with him that alone placed him in there good graces and gave them there acceptance.

It happened that as he was following tracks that day at the edge of the forest that he saw a miracle. There was a wheezing groaning roar like sound in the air quite unlike any that came come from the beasts. With caution he peered from the edge of the forest where he was hiding and saw a strange blue shape appear from thin air.

Many people from the tribe would have fled in terror, but not Kal. Kal was more intelligent then the others, and with that came curiosity. Although his heart was pounding hard like it was about to burst from his chest he stayed where he was, watching and waiting. Waiting to see what the blue shape would do.

Kal wanted more than just acceptance from his new Tribe. He wanted power, the power of being leader. He wanted to be able to run the Tribe like he wanted it to be run and have Hur, the most beautiful maiden that he's seen and the most beautiful maiden among the tribe women. And he wanted to kill Za, son of the old chief his only serious rival in both the tribe and in love.

He stared at it hungrily as he tugged at his short brown jutting beard. Here was something new, something that so far he only had seen. His mind scheming, looking for ways to use this new thing to his own advantage...If there was magic here. He would harness it for himself and make it work for no one but himself.

Back in the largest cave that housed most of the Tribe members, they were waiting for magic as that watched Za. A tall, tan man with should length brown hair with a matching beard, he sat crossed-legged before a pile of ashes and chard wood of a long dead fire. The others were gathered around him in a large circle. Men and boys, women and small children, all watching intently as he plunged his hands in to the ashes, gripping at the charred, blackened fragments of wood that broke under his tight grip, his face was twisted in concentration, his muscled form knotted up in strain. As if sheer determination would force the dead wood to do his will.

But they remained the same, cold and dead.

A slender dark girl sat by his left side produced a carved rattle made of bone. It was old and holy amongst the tribesmen, there was a low gasp of awe as as the woman would be known latter on as Hur shook it angrily at the ashes before Za took it and shook it with hot angry before tossing it to the side to be able to plunge his hands back in to the ashes. Nothing happened Za's Shoulders slumped in despair.

A little ways away from the group sitting by a few large rocks sat and old skeletal, gray-haired woman who was mumbling on a bone...She was known as Old mother- Za's mother v the mate of Gor the old chief before his son was chief. When Gor was alive the best of the food and skins had come to Old Mother by right. Now she was nothing.

According to the customs of the Tribe, she should have been cast out like all the other tribe people who became to old and left to die on her own in the wild rather by beast or another tribe. But some softness still remained in Za. Enough for him to keep her alive and with the tribe.

Strangely enough, this only made her despise her son. Za would make a good chief if the softness wasn't there. His father would be ashamed.. Where is the fire that Za made.' she would often cackle.

Hur, the dark skinned girl was always quick to come to Za's defense. 'Fire is in his hands, Old Mother. It will not go in to the wood.'

Like all other days this was just the same Old Mother would talk down to her son and Hur would come to his defense so Za could almost say word for word what the two women would say. So he ignored the two as he scowled down at the ashes. 'My father made fire.'

Old Mother turned to him and muttered. 'So he did and he died for it.'

On day long ago Za's father had gone out hunting and never returned. Such things where common during the winter days. Often the beast where more cunning or quicker then the hunter. The tribe numbers were low because of that, and that left more food and fur for the others.

'My father died hunting.' growled Za angrily at his mother.

'Gor was a great hunter. I never saw a beast that could destroy him. He angered God by making fire.'

Za sat there and stared at her in angry confusion. 'He taught me how to make sharp stones for the spears and axes. He taught me how to make and set traps for large animals such as the big teeth cats and bears. He would have taught me how to make fire, if the beast hadn't killed him.'

'So that every one would bow to you as they did him.' Old Mother sneered. But she knew he spoke the truth. The secret of fire making was a close kept secret that was well guarded, handed down from father to son, chief to chief.

Gor had kept the secret for as long as he could, an old enough son can be a rival for being chief. He kept promising to tell Za the secret for making fire, but he died before he could keep that promise. That is if he intended to keep it in the first place.

Now it was partly do to being the Old Chief's son that allowed him to be the chief, but it was more due that he was the strongest amongst the warriors of the tribe. He still lacked one thing that was crucial to the who tribe, fire. The ability to make fire would keep all the other Tribe people in his favor.

Suddenly, Za jumped to his feet, and loomed ominously over the old woman who shrunk back close to the cave wall when she noticed the dark look and the flashing of his eyes when he stocked over to where she was sitting a few moments ago.

'Tell me what my father did to make fire!' shouted Za as he crouched over her shivering form.

'He crouched over the wood, and moved his hands as you do. But he always kept his back to me and the rest of the tribe. So I never saw how or when the fire was made. That's all I know.'

'Ah, get out of my sight, old woman. You should have died with him.'

Slowly Old Mother rose from the ground using the cave wall as a brace and hobbled away muttering. (Fire is evil. Gor died because his pride angered God. It was better to like with out it just as we did before.' she laughed triumphantly. 'The fire is gone now. Za will never be able to make it.'

Back with Za, Za was back crouching over the pile of ashes and wood. 'Throw on more of the ashes form the old fire.' he ordered. 'Perhaps the magic is still with in them.'

Hur grabbed a handful and threw it over the other ashes as Za went back gripping the sticks that went damaged to much, striking them together willing the magic to come alive and work again.

Crouching at his side Hur placed her lips close to his ear. 'The old men talk against you. They say it would be better if Kal was made leader. They say you sit all day rubbing your hands together while he's out hunting and bringing us meat.'

'With out meat we will go hungry,' said Za. But with out fire we will die when the harsh cold comes again. With out fire the beasts of the forest will come and raid the caves at night killing the women and children while we are asleep.'

'The old men see no further then there bellies and the meat that feeds them. They will make Kal leader soon and my father, Horg, will give me to him'

Horg was one of the elders of the Tribe still young enough not to be cast out but old enough to have great influence with the others. Since he wasn't the strongest any more he would support the strongest. It was the law of survival of the tribe.

'Kal!' spat Za. 'Kal is no leader. It isn't so easy to be the leader.'

Many days ago Kal appeared form over the mountains sole survivor of his old tribe that had died out during one great cold. He brought the body of a freshly kill buck with him as a peace offering. Kal being a great hunter that he is was a quick thinker and great with words. Instead of killing him like they should have done, like most strangers they allowed him to stay and join them. It was a mistake, thought Za. A great mistake not kill him on the spot. By now Kal had gathered many followers amongst the tribe and they all spoke up for him to be the chief.

Za knew from the stat that Kal wasn't fit to be the leader. He was ruthless and greedy, wanting everything from himself. Za took the biggest share and the kills and the best among the furs, as was his right, but he still cared for the others. Seeing that the hunting parties were in order and organized right,and that even in the times of hardship the women and children were give food.

A leader must think of many things and of others.

'Kal is No leader,' muttered Za again.

'The leader is the one who makes fire!' said Hur.

Za sent the pile of ash and sticks flying with a mighty sweep of his power arms. 'Where has it gone to? Where?'

Ian Chesterton come to with a throbbing head and a sore body. Cautiously, he raised a hand to rub over his scalp with his eyes closed. There he felt a small lump behind his right ear. It was sore, but there wasn't any blood or broken skin.

A voice called out just a little ways away from him, 'Ian? Ian are you all right?'

Opening his eyes just a bit he saw that it was Barbara as she got up and keeled over him . 'This is getting to be a habit,' he muttered loud enough for her to hear.. 'I'm all right. I think. I must have hit my head when....' He broke off as the memory of the evening's extraordinary event came flooding back. 'Well, at lest we've stopped moving.'

Ian pull him self back to his feet with great care. Looking around he saw Susan and the Doctor standing by the central console, studding one of the instrument banks and Rose sitting in a the high back chair that was pull over next to the console, holding a bag of ice to her head as she watched the Doctor and Susan with a small smile on her face none of them noticed that the two teachers where up.

'The base seems to be steady.' said Susan in a quite voice.

The Doctor nodded, checking another row of dials. 'Layer of sand, and thin topsoil- nearby rock formations...good....good...'

Rose turned and saw the teachers and cleared her throat to get Susan's attention. Susan turned, smiling at Ian and Barbara when she noticed Rose pointed over to them. 'Are you feeling better? We've left 1963. I'm afraid.'

Both Rose and the Doctor nodded in agreement. 'Oh yes, undoubtedly. I'll tell you where we are in a moment and when!' said the Doctor as he leaned over the console that he was still facing and rapped sharply on a dial with his knuckles.

'Zero!' he said indignantly. 'Zero? That can't be right. This yearometer still isn't working right, girls.'

After a moment he realized that Susan hadn't been talking to him at all, following the direction that she was looking his eyes turned harsh when he spotted Ian. Who was on the floor next to Babara at Roses feet talking with her. Well more like flirting with her as he ignored Babara who was trying to get him to stop as she and Rose where trying to talk.

'Oh, yes, you two!' he said through clenched teeth as he glared and Ian who looked sheepish towards Barbara who pinched his arm when she noticed the Doctors dark look. 'What are you doing here? You can get off the floor now, our journey's finished.'

Barbara stared at him in horror. 'What's happened?' She demanded. 'Where are we?'

Ian pulled himself up using Rose's chair much to the Doctor's chagrin, groaning a little as he turned and faced Barbara. 'Barbara, don't tell me they're got you believing all this rubbish.'

'It's true, Mr Chesterton,' said Susan, 'We've traveled a great distance in space and in Time look at the scanner screen!'

The Doctor sniffed as Rose join him near the central console. 'That's right, look up there!' He pointed to a small square screen suspended above the console. It showed a bleak and rocky plain that surrounded the Tardis and a edge of what looked like a deep dark forest that's trees where bare and a few distant mountains.

Ian stared at the screen in wonder and amazement as the Doctor took Roses hands and held them in a loving embrace, 'They don't understand and I suspect they don't want to!' the Doctor said scornfully before letting go Roses hand as he gave Ian a lip curling look.

'Well, there you are, young man, a new world for you.'

'It's just sand and a few dead trees,' said Ian stupidly. 'Sand, trees and a few rocks.'

'Exactly. That's the immediate view outside the ship there's more too see beyond the ship,' said Rose kindly as she elbowed the Doctor in the side.

'Are you trying to tell me that's what we'll see when we go out side. Not the junk yard in Totters Lane?'

'Oh yes.' said Susan brightly. 'You'll be able to see for your selves soon.'

'I don't believe it,' said Ian flatly as he crossed his arms as he walked over to where Barbara was standing, near the coat rack off to the side of the room.

The Doctor sighed and mumbled quietly to Rose. 'Not the brightest amongst the Human race or let alone the ones we've met is it dear.' Rose muffled a laugh as the Doctor turned to face Ian.'You really are very stubborn, aren't you, young man.'

'All right, just you show me some proof, some concrete evidence.' Ian looked sympathetically at Susan and Rose. 'I don't want to hurt ether of you, but it's time that we all where brought back to reality.'

Moving closer to Rose, Susan took her hand and gave it a small squeeze she gave her teacher a sad look. 'Your wrong Mr. Chesterton.'

The Doctor sniffed indignantly. 'He's saying I'm a charlatan! Just what could satisfy you?'

'That's easy. Just open the door, Doctor Foreman.'

'Foreman?' muttered the Doctor as if he'd never heard the name. Ignoring the looks that Susan and Rose had given him. 'Foremen? What's he talking about now?' he asked rudely.

'They seem very sure.' said Barbara as she leaned over to Ian to whisper out of the corner of her mouth while keeping her eyes on the others. 'And remember the police box, the difference from the inside and outside.'

'I know...' Ian looked challengingly at the Doctor as he puffed up his chest a little. 'Well, are you going to open the door?'

'No.'

Ian's chest deflated as he looked from Barbara back to the Doctor in mild shock.'You see, He's bluffing.'

Shaking there heads Rose and Susan stepped away from the Doctor and watched as if they where at a tennis match. A small argument broke out between the Doctor and Ian. Barbara followed the girls with a roll of her eyes and a small shake of her head at the stupidity that was named Ian.

'Not until I'm sure it's safe to open them,' said the Doctor patronizingly. He check some more readings as he put his back to Ian. 'The air seems very good,. Yes, it is, it's very good, quite remarkable. Unpolluted. Check the radiation counter would you, Susan, Rose?'

Taking her spot back near the console, Susan check a few things and pressed a few buttons. 'It's reading normal, grandfather.'

'Good, good. I'll take a portable geiger counter, just in case. So, young man, you still challenge me do you?'

'Just open the door and prove your point.' said Ian wearily.

'You are really narrow-minded.' said the Doctor with an air of insufferable superiority. 'You must learn not to be so narrow-minded.'

'Have you any idea where we are, Doctor.' asked Rose as she passed him a small black box from under the console.

'Oh, we've certainly gone back in time my dear. A considerable amount, I think. Well we will know when we get outside. I'll take a few samples... some rocks a few plant life. Then I'll be able to really know when and where we are. ' said the Doctor as he looked away from her and back to the console in disapproval. 'I do wish these instruments wouldn't keep letting us down thought.'

Placing a hand on his should Rose gave it a small squeeze while the other looked away while the two had the moments of giving each other a loving smile.

'You really believe it all, don't you? Asked Ian incredulously. 'You really belie we've all gone back in time.

'Oh yes,' said the Doctor as he placed a wizardly old hand on top of Roses, give it another small squeeze. 'With out a doubt,' added Rose.

'And when we open the door, we won't be in a junk yard, in London, England, in 1963?'

'That is correct. Your tone suggests ridicule, young man.'

'Well, of course, it's ridiculous! Time doesn't go round and around in a circle. You can't just step off where ever you like, in the past or in the future.'

'For our race it dose. It was a gift from the Creator so we could help when and were ever we are needed.' muttered Rose low enough that Barbara and Ian could hear her while the Doctor and Susan could.

Sending her a smile to let her know that he agreed with her the Doctor shot Ian another look. 'Oh? And what does happen to time then? Tell Me!' he ending up crying out.

'It's... well, it happens,' said Ian vaguely as he ran a hand though his brown hair. 'And then it's finished!'

'Rose and Susan could see a condescending amusement in the Doctor's manner as he faced Barbara. 'And what about you? You're not as doubtful as your friend, are you?'

'No, no, I don't think I am.'

'Good! There's hope for you yet.'

Ian sighed and shook his head in disappointment at Barbara, 'Oh, Barbara.'

Barbara shrugged her shoulders. (I can't help it, Ian. They all are so calm, so certain about them selves. I just believe them, thats all.'

The Doctor stared at Ian hypnotically once Ian turned back to face him. 'If you could touch alien sand with your feet, hear the cry of strange birds, watch them wheel above you in another sky...would that satisfy you?'

Looking around to the others Ian though back his shoulders and faced the Doctor head one when the others shrugged there shoulders at him. 'Yes.'

The Doctor reached out and threw a small switch as he faced them all with a small smile that made his old face look young. 'Then see for yourself.'

The Tardis door slide open as the group face it, Susan grabbed Roses left hand while the Doctor grabbed the other as they watched as Ian stepped forward and stared out side in disbelief. 'It's not true,' he cried out. 'It can't be!'

Sharing a smile with his family the Doctor pulled the girls toward Ian who was blocking the doors in his frozen state. With a smug smile on his lips the Doctor gave a small chuckle as Barbara tryed to shake Ian's frozen body to bring him back out of his state.


	5. Being Fixed 4

Well folks here's the long overdue Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it and if you would like me to add any thing to it let me know.. Also I would like ever one to know this chapter and the other 4 where with out a beta Reader and if there is anyone out there looking for the job I would love to have you as my beta reader It seemes that all my other beta readers have stopped after one chapter.

* * *

What Ian could see beyond the door was a bleak and sandy plain, scattered with enormous boulders. It stretched to the edge of a dense, impenetrable forest. Well almost impenetrable if it wasn't for the small dark path that made its way through the trees which they wouldn't find until late on during there trip. To the left of the forest was a few low rocky foothills that rose to merge with distant jagged mountains. Away on the right of both the mountains and the forest just a little beyond the forest he could make out a glint of a broad and sluggish stream that disappeared into the forest and come out at the base of the foothills.

The plain in front of the Tardis was scorched by the by the winds which made a constant, low moaning sound as it told a promise of a chilly winter that was heading that way. All in all it was a grim, forbidding scene that Ian Wished he hadn't seen for his first glimps out side the ship.

The Doctor sniffen in triumphant as him, Susan and Rose stepped up behind Ian and Babara as she tried to shake Ian out of his shock state.

'I've no more time to argue with you then I did on my wedding day with my mother-in-law,' he said which earned him a small slap on the chest from Rose.

'I'm going out a collect and up date our samples and see how fare we've gone back.' with that said he pushed Ian a little to the side to make enough room to get out. Finally enough room he strode out onto the plain as confidently as if he was still back at the junk yard in Totters Lane, and with a small wave over his shoulder he vanished behind the TARDIS.

Watching as he grandfather disappeared Susan stepped closer to Rose who placed her hands on Susans shoulder as gave them a soft squeeze. 'Be careful, grandfather!'

'He'll be okay honey, just remember that if anything does happen i'll be the first to know and i'll go and help if he needs it.' said Rose as she let go of Susan's shoulders and took a step back.

Barbara ignoring most of what the others where saying couldn't help but have a shiver of insightment swim through her body once Ian was moved over enough for her to see what had shocked him. Like and unlike Ian she was scared and amazed at what she could see.

'Let's go outside and look,' She said as she stepped outside.

Feeling Barbara brush by him Ian moved out after her only to be stopped by a small harp pain in his head. Wincing a little he could help but cry out.

'Ouch!'

Hearing Ian cry out Rose lead close to Susan. 'Susan you go help Mr Chesterton while I go and change. While I'm at that I'll stop by the med bay and pick out an ice pack. He might of gotten bruised during the flight, they where knocked out for a few minutes.'

'Okay, grandmother.' said Susan as she made her way back to Ian who was now holding his head.

Rose disapeared out the other door across the room as she kept her ears out for her granddaught just in case something happened while she was out of the main control room. She couldn't help but smile a little at the gentelness that she heard in Susans voice as she helped her teacher out.

What is it, Mr Chesterton?

Got a bit bruised in the fall. It s nothing much.

Come on, lean on me.

As Ian placed his arm around Susan's shoulder they made the way out side to join Barbara who had already went outside as soon as Rose left the room to do what ever need to be done they paused long enough to look behind them to watch as the doors closed behind them with a small thump before carrying on toward Barbara who was sitting down on a large boulder as she faced the forest a few yards away from there place.

After Changing into something that would let her back able to run in case if needed and like she promised, Rose stopped at the med bay long enough to hunt down the first aid kit and pull out a cooling pack. Giving the wall a small pat as thanks as she was leaving she could help but smile softly as a small rumble went through the floor as if the ship was saying your welcome. It took a few minutes before she was back at the control room where she pressed a small green button that opened the door as she gave the ship another small pat before joing the others outside.

Meanwhile outside Ian and Barbara had gotten into a little arguement about what they should do it Was Susan who called it to a Stop.

'Why not wait until grandmother gets back and has a look at Mr. Chesterton then maybe she'll let us look around just untill grandfather gets back.'

Barbara was getting a little muffled and a little jealous was about to say some kind of snad remark about opened her mouth only to be interupted by the said women as she walked out of the TARDIS and joined the trio who sat them selves on large boulders.

'Sorry it took so long, here Mr Chesterton I brought the first aid kit lets have a look.'

'Oh I'm fine..Really its nothing,' said Ian as he puffed up his chest a little only to wince again as his back cracked and pain shot up his spine.

Barbara rolled her eyes as Susan covered her mouth to block a small giggle as they watch as Rose give Ian a look that said I'll be the judge of that.

'I do has a question,' said Ian as Rose lightly ran her hand through his hair to see if the fall some how cute his head.

'Yes?'

'A few moments ago you said that you where married to Mr Foremen and I was wondering why a woman such as your self could marry an old man like him. Well I mean to say is you could be married to anyone. Sorry that's rude I ment to say Why him, he's old enough to be your grandfather or at lest your father?'

'Well not to give much away about use utill my husbad is read I'll just say this and let your guess. My husbad and I and not the age we appear to be and neather is Susan. Susan herself is quite old in fact.'

Barbara Sniffed and said 'So you three are much older then we think' while thinking "There nuts!"

'Yes'

'But..' Ian started to say only jumped with the others when the Doctor popped out from behind the TARDIS with a peeved look on his old face.

' It s still a police box. Why hasn t it changed? Dear me, how very disturbing! Shaking his head the Doctor marched off, disappearing behind an enormous boulder, leaving the other gazing after him in astonishment.

Walking some way from the others and threading his way though a maze of boulders the Doctor was still mumbling to him self before comming to a sudden stop at a small fork before recollecting the purpose of his expedition, he found that he was in a kind of sheltered enclosure between two great rocks. Deciding that this spot would do as well as any other, the Doctor fished out his Geiger counter, a small leather-bound notebook and a pencil before sitting down on a group a small boulders.

Picking up a small fragment of a rock that was at his feet he began examining it with great care and wonder that he got so into his work that he never payed close attention to the shadows that was surrounding him like he should have, he never noticed that one had begain moving slowly closer throught the rocks towards him.

Slowly as the shadow darted from one rock to another a tall savage man clothed in animal skin made his way closer to his unexpected pray who wasn't paying attaction to the surounding area as it picked up small rocks that where around it.

Back with the others and after Ian was patched up they began to explore the immediately around the TARDIS. It was Barbara who stumpled across quite a discovery.

Barbara came across the skull of some large animal half-buried in the sand, and she and Susan began digging it free with their hands. Ignoring Rose She turned to Ian What do you think it could be, Ian?

Rose offered to help dig it out but both Susan and in turned her away both for different reasons One that It was a man's job and the other because it was almost already dug out.

Ian helped clear the sand from around the skull. I don t know. No horns or antlers. Could be a horse or a deer could be anything. he looked back towards the TARDIS, standing blue and square and incongruous, but undeniably there in the middle of the sandy plain. Incredible. A police box in the middle of nowhere. It just doesn t make sense.

'A lot of things make sense that humans don't wont to really under stand.' Rose mumbled to Susan as she stood next to her a few feet way from the other two.

Susan muffled a laugh before looking back at the TARDIS. It s supposed to change shape, she said matter-of-factly. I don t know why it hasn t done it this time.

'Well she is old dear and she was we your grandfather took her!'said Rose with a fond smile as she looked at the ship.

It s supposed to what?

Change its shape, repeated Susan as she took gave the ship a smile. It s been an Ionic column, and a sedan chair... it ought to be a boulder or something now. said Susan as she took a seet on a boulder.

You mean the ship disguises itself wherever it goes? said Barbara.

Seeing that the other two grown ups were not believeing Susan, Rose stepped up to get there attention. 'it s supposed to, but it just hasn t happened this time. The chameleon circuit must be acting up or must be out. But one really doesn't know for all we know the old girl loves that form'

Susan stood up. I wonder if this skull would be any help to grandfather... Where s he gone? She turned slowly in a circle, shading her eyes with her hand. Grandfather! she called. Where are you, Grandfather?

There was no reply.

Barbara looked towards Ian. You re very quiet.

Humbled is the word. I was wrong, wasn t I?

I don t understand it any more than you do, said Barbara. The inside of the ship, suddenly finding ourselves here...not to mention most of the things Doctor Foreman says.

That s not his name remember. Who is he? Doctor who? Perhaps if we could find out who he is, we d have a clue to all this.

The point is it s happened, Ian. We ve just got to accept it.

It s almost impossible to accept. I mean, I can see we re here, but... Ian shrugged helplessly.

Susan said 'Grandmother I can t see him! I can t see grandfather anywhere.

He can t be far away, said Barbara reassuringly.

I felt strange, just now... as if we were being... watched. Susan raised her voice. Grandfather? Where are you?

'It'll be okay dear. If he's not back soon I'll go look for him and you stay here and watch the others just in case there is something wrong.

Back with the Doctor who sat cross-legged on the ground, surrounded by a litter of his possessions, was examining a moss-covered pebble with absorbed attention. Pausing for enough time be bagan fishing in his left brest pocket and produced a curved Meerschaum pipe and a big box of old-fashioned matches.

From his hiding place in the rocks, Kal watched the activities of his pray with fascination. He leaned forward curiously as the creature produced mysterious objects from beneath its skins. The creature fumbled with one of the objects and Kal saw a miracle!

Grasping his stone-headed axe, he rose and padded silently towards his prey with great caution untill he was close enough and rose it into the air.

GRANDFATHER! yelled Susan again before she was joined with her grandmothers voice HONEY!

From somewhere in the distance, there came a cry of pain, a yell of triumph then silence.

It came from over that way, said Ian. Come on! They ran towards the sound.

It didn t take them long to find the area that the Doctor was a few moments ago. A few feet lay his old fur hat. Beside it, was his pipe, and his notebook. Of the Doctor himself there wasn't any sign of.  
Grandfather! screamed Susan as Rose's eyes filled tear once they saw what lay at there feet. What s happened?

Don t panic, said Ian sharply as he watched Rose gave Susan a small hug before leaning down to pick up the pipe with gental hands as if it was a new born baby.

Susan moved away from the others and began scrambling up the side of the nearest boulder I must find him. Maybe I can see from up here.

All right, but be careful,' said Rose who was still looking at the pipe as tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

Look, Ian, whispered Barbara. She pointed.

The Geiger counter lay at their feet. Its glass was smashed.

Ian picked it up and examined it. That s no good any more!

Maybe he saw something interesting, suggested Barbara uneasily. Perhaps he just rushed off to investigate?

'dropping his things? I gave this pipe to him for our 50th anaversy as a gift,' growled Rose as she shot Barbara a look that screamed "Are you stupid?"

What do you think happened, then? snapped Barbara.

Ian Stepped in between the two and cleared his throat. Well, I suppose he could have seen something and got excited and gone after it, he said slowly before going on. On the other hand, he could have been taken. That yell didn t just sound like excitement.

Susan jumped down from her rock. I can t see anything. There s not a sign of him anywhere. She looked in anguish at her grandmother then to her teachers. Something s happened to him, I know it and so do you grandmother. We ve got to find him. Her tone was close to hysteria, and Barbara said, Calm down, Susan, it won t help to panic.

'Dear I didn't feel anything. I'm so sorry,' said Rose as tears where filling her eyes again.

But Susan wasn t listening. She stooped down and picked up the notebook. He s left his notes!

He seems to have left quite a few things lying about, said Ian. Hat, pipe, notebook, Geiger counter...

He may just have laid them all down and gone off somewhere, suggested Barbara, more to console Susan than because she believed it herself.

Susan shook her head vigorously. No, no, no. Grandfather would never have left his notebook, it s vital to him or even us. The note book has the key codes to some of the machines in the ship, and notes about places we ve visited. He simply wouldn t go off and leave it. And where all he has so please, we must go and look for him. Something s happened, I know it has. Even if grandmother doesn't feel anything right now since she's been a little underthe weather doesn't mean I don't.'

We ll find him, said Barbara soothingly as she patted Rose on the back. He can t be far away.

What did you see on the other side of the rocks, Susan? asked Ian.

Just a line of trees. I think it was the beginning of the forest. There was a sort of gap between them, it looked like a path.

All right. We ll try there first. Ian stowed a few of the Doctor s possessions away in his pockets and left Rose to carry the Doctors pipe while he placed the broken Geiger counter back on the sand. As he put it down, he paused for a moment before patting the sand with the flat of his hand.

Barbara looked on curiously over Rose's hunched form. What is it?

This sand. It s cold. Almost freezing.

Ian straightened up, and led the way round the boulder.

Back inside the cave of the Tribe, Hur watched anxiously as Za laboured vainly with his little pile of charred sticks as a burly, grey-bearded figure of Hur s father, Horg, watched Za s atempts with a sceptical eye.

Kal says that in the land he comes from, he was a chief, and often made fire.

Well Kals's a liar! Barked Za.

Kal also says he has travelled far from his own lands and he has forgotten how the fire was made. He says that as soon as Orb, the sun, will remind him how it is done, and he will make fire for all of us.

All of Kal s tribe perished in the last great cold, said Za furiously. If he hadn't found us as soon as he did he to would have died!

What else did Kal say? asked Hur with a small smile on her lips.

He says Orb will only tell the secret of making fire to the leader.

I'm the leader, grunted Za. Orb will tell me. He stared moodily at the grey ashes. I am the son of the chief, the great firemaker. Even though he did not show me how to put flame into the sticks, I shall soon discover the secret for myself. Za thumped his chest with one huge fist. Kal came, and I did not kill him. I let him eat with us, and sleep in our caves. Za s voice rose up into an angry roar. Must I spill blood to make my people bow to me?

Excited shouts came from outside the cave. It's Kal! He has come back!

Kal brings us his kill!

Za snatched up his stone-headed axe and ran from the cave with Horg and his daughter close at his heels.

once they reached outside they saw Kal who was surrounded by a crowd of excited Tribesmen. He bore a strange creature across his shoulders and, as they watched, he dumped it down on the flat-topped rock outside the cave with a care before throwing up his hand as the crowd cheered.

Slowly as the crowd settled down they moved closer towards the strange creature at Kal's feet before they started jabbering with excitement as Za shoved his way through the crowd and looked down at the unconscious figure on the stone. This is a strange creature. Why do you bring it here, Kal? Is it good to eat?

Kal glared challengingly at him, his bearded face alight with triumph. Is Za, son of the great firemaker, afraid of an old man?

No. I fear nothing of the sort, said Za as he prodded the old man s body with his bare foot.

When will make fire come out of his hands, Za?

When Orb decides it.

Kal just laughed. Orb is for strong men. Men who can make Orb obey their will. He pointed dramatically at the body on the rock. Orb has sent me this creature as a sign of his favour. This old one can make fire come out of his fingers!

There was an awe-stricken murmur from the Tribe.

I have seen it! shouted Kal. He is full of fire inside. The smoke comes out of his mouth.

As do lies come out of yours, sneered Za. He leaned forward and poked the body with his finger. It is only an old man wearing strange skins. The Doctor groaned suddenly, and Za leaped back.

Kal was quick to seize his advantage. See! Za's afraid of the creature. I, Kal was not afraid. A strange tree came, and this creature was in it. Za would have run away if he had seen it, but I watched and followed!

Za gave a might roar as he lept for Kal.

Kal dodged aside and leapt upon the rock. Hear me!

Let him speak! shouted Horg, and Za drew back in shock.

I saw this creature create fire from his fingers, shouted Kal. I remembered Za, son of the firemaker. When the great cold comes again, you will all die if you wait for him to make fire for you, but I, Kal, am a true leader! Kal pointed down at his captive. We fought together like the tiger and the bear. When he saw that my strength was too much for him, he lay down to sleep. I, Kal, carried him here to make fire for you!

There was a roar of approval from the Tribsmen as they hung on to Kals ever word. Like an begger does on to a sandwich or a few dollars.

Why do you listen to Kal and his many lies? shouted Za.

Horg turned and said, Za has many good skins. Perhaps he has forgotten what the cold is like.

Tomorrow I will kill many bears for the Tribe, shouted Za as he gave the crowd around him glares. You shall all have warm skins!

I think tomorrow you will still be here, rubbing your hands together and holding them to the dry sticks and asking Orb to send you fire and the bears will stay warm in their own skins! Horg said drily.

There was a shout of mocking laughter.

What I say I will do, I will do! said Za.

Hear me! screamed Kal again. I say that the firemaker is dead! You are no firemaker, Za. All you can do is break dry sticks with your hands. But I, Kal, will make them burn and I shall be leader!


	6. Being Fixed 5

I like to let every body to know that this and my past chapters where written with out the use of a beta reader and This whole Story is based one The Doctor Who book and Classic episode called "An unearthly Child" I've decided to rewrite all the Classic stories and I mean all of them as a "What if" kind of story....Like for example this Story has Rose an the main female character and not just Barbara and Susan. This is a what if Rose was part of the old classic Doctor who stuff and as his wife...I'll also re write the Movie up to the newer episodes with her still has his wife but that will be a long way off. If you would like to help or be a beta for me please send me a note...I could always do with a little help

* * *

There was a moment of tense silence thought out the crowd.

Za saw his leadership slipping by as it was made of the wind. He couldn't use speech and words as cunningly

as Kal did, clouding the minds of the Tribe. But he could kill...

Grasping his axe Za poised himself to spring when suddenly Hur shouted, 'The creature has opened its eyes!'

The Doctor sat up, groaning, his hand to his head.  
'Susan!' he shouted. 'Rose!'

Susan and the others were hurrying down the forest path, when Rose suddenly stopped. 'Listen!'

'What is it?' asked Barbara.

'It sounds like grandfather's voice. It was very faint, but I heard it! You heard it, didn't you, Mr Chesterton?' asked

Susan when she heard the shouting.

'I heard something... it might have been a bird or a wild animal.'

'It was the Doctors,' said Rose positively. 'Come on, we've got to find him!' With that she left the others behind and

took off down the path, dodging trees and a couple of bushes..

'Hey, wait for us,' shouted Ian. 'Come on, Barbara, Susan. Lets catch up before we can"t'

By now Rose was almost out of sight as they hurried after her.

As the Doctor came to his senses, his panic died down just a little. Studying the savages that where crowding around him,

he saw the heavy, brutal features, the skin garments, the stone-headed axes and spears. He saw Kal and rubbed his head

gently as he remembered how his attacker had sprung out at him when he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding area.

'Must have wanted to take me alive,' thought the Doctor. 'He could have shattered my skull like an eggshell.'

The Doctor looked to burliest figure nearest him. He was the biggest and strongest, so presumably he was the leader.

'Where's Susan and Ro –' he began, and then broke off. There was no point in making these savages aware of the existence

of his family and the other two companions. The Doctor fell silent, glancing shrewdly around him, trying to work out what

was going on.

The bearded savage who had captured him seemed to be making some kind of speech. Even in the stone age, there were still

politicians to deal with. If only Rose was here she"s more in tune with the languages of earths people, thought the

Doctor as he watched and waited.

'Do you want fire?' Kal shouted. 'Or do you want to die in the cold?'

'Fire!' shouted the men of the Tribe. 'Give us fire, Kal!'

Rasing his hands, Kal waited for silence. 'Soon the cold will come again, and now you have lost the secret of firemaking,

the tigers and other large animals will come again to take lodge in the caves at night. Za will give you to them, and to

the cold, while he rubs his hands and waits for Orb to remember him!' He pointed to the Doctor.

'This creature can make fire come out of his fingers. Kal has brought him here. So he is Kal's creature!'

Shouldering his way forward, Za waited until the shouting crowd died down enough to hear him . 'He is only an old man in

strange skins. There is no fire in his body. The thing is not possible.' He brandished his axe. 'I say that Kal has been

with us too long. It is time he died!'

As Za advanced on Kal, Horg stepped between them. 'I say your both telling the truth. Za speaks the truth about the fire

and how it cannot live in men... and Kal is right that we will all die without fire. If this creature can make fire, we

must have it for the Tribe.'

Daringly, Hur thrust herself forward. 'Will my father listen to the words of a woman? It is easy to see where truth lies.

If this old man can make fire come from his fingers, let him do it now, before all the Tribe!'

With a mighty Shout the crowd stated there approval.

Za glared angrily at Hur. He knew that she was only trying to help him, that she believed Kal's claim was impossible. But

Za knew, too, that Kal was cunning. As impossible as it seemed, he would not have risked making such a claim before all

the Tribe unless he was confident that he could back it up. But if Kal's creature succeeded in making fire, Za's own

claim of the leadership would be gone forever. And he couldn't risk it, it meant to much to him.

'I am the one who decides what is done here,' said Za. 'Not old men and women – or strangers.'

Kal was quick to seize his advantage. 'Perhaps Za doesn't wish to see the fire be made. Perhaps he is frightened. I, Kal,

am not afraid to make fire. See I"ll make my creature create fire for the Tribe, and I"ll take this creature to the cave

of skulls, and if he doesn't tell me how to make fire, then he shall die!'

Getting the gist of what they where saying the Doctor jumped up Hurriedly. 'I can make fire for you,' he shouted. 'Let me

go, and I'll make all the fire you want.'

Impressed the crowd drew back. 'You don't have to be afraid of me,' said the Doctor. 'See for yourselves. I'm an old man.

How could I possibly harm you?'

'What does he say?' growled Za during the Doctor"s trade.

'Fire!' said Horg in an awe-stricken tone. 'He says he can make us fire!'

Kal saw his new advantage slipping away as if was fine cool grains of sand. 'For me!' he shouted over the awe-stricken

crowd. 'He will make fire for me, and I will in return give it to you. I"ll be the firemaker!'

Za suddenly saw how he could turn Kal's discovery to his own advantage. 'If the creature makes fire, he will make it for

me, and for all the Tribe, not just for Kal who could give and take it from us as he pleases.'

As Kal and Za started arguing over who would get him, the Doctor began searching frantically through his pockets. 'Where

are my matches? I must find my matches!' He knew that he'd had them out earlier, because he could remember lighting his

pipe with them. Then he realized his pipe was missing as well. He must of left them both behind when he was attacked? Or

had the matches dropped from his pocket when he'd been carted here over that savage's shoulder. Whichever was mostly the

case, the matches were gone.

Za watched bemused, as the Doctor patted his pockets. "What is he doing now?'

'See, he is Kal's creature,' said Kal. 'He will make fire only for me.'

The Doctor abandoned his search in despair. 'Take me back to my ship, and I'll make you all the fire you want,' he said

hopefully.

Za swung round on Kal and glared at him with hate in his eyes. 'This is more of your lies, Kal. This old man cannot make

fire.'

'There was this tree,' said Kal desperately. 'It came from out of nowhere. The old man came out of it, and then there was

fire in his fingers. and smoke bellowing out of his mouth.'

The men of the Tribe began muttering to each other as they watched the Doctor's failed attempts to perform the promised

miracle, opinion was beginning to swing against Kal.

Za seized his moment. Pushing Kal aside,and he sprang onto the rock that kal was perched up on before. 'Kal wants to be

as strong as Me! The son of the great firemaker. Yet all he can do is lie. You heard him say we will have fire – and

still we have no fire. I don"t tell you lies. I don"t say, "Tonight you will be warm," and then leave you to the cold. I

don"t say, "I will frighten the tiger away with fire," and then let the tiger come to you in the dark. Do you want a liar

for your chief?'

There were many shouts of 'No!' from old and young men as they began to glare threateningly at Kal.

Kal brandished his axe above the Doctor's head. 'Make fire!'

The Doctor looked up helplessly. 'I cannot.'

'You are trapped in your own lies, Kal,' said Hur mockingly. She moved closer to Za.

Za gave a great roar of laughter. 'Look at the great chief Kal who is afraid of nothing! Oh great Kal, save us from the

cold! Save us from the tiger!'

Kal saw his hopes of leadership dissolving in the laughter of the Tribe. He grabbed the Doctor by his shoulder, lifting

him almost off his feet. 'Make me fire, old man! Make fire come from your fingers like I saw before today!'

'I can't,' shouted the Doctor. 'I"m tell you I've lost my matches. I can't make fire – I can't!'

Za was almost helpless with laughter. 'Let the old man die. Let us all watch the great Kal as he fights this mighty

enemy!'

Kal drew a stone knife from beneath his skins and held it to the Doctor's throat. 'Make fire! Make fire, or I will kill

you now!'

'We will keep the great Kal to hunt for us,' bellowed Za. 'It is good to have someone to laugh at!'

Kal raised his knife.

'No!' screamed a voice. Susan ran into the center of the circle of astonished Tribesmen. She stumbled and fell at Kal's

feet.

Close behind her came the others who where help Rose, who looked a little pale at what they were all seeing.

Ian pulled Rose"s arm off from around his shoulder and helped Barbara set her down next to a large rock a few feet away

before he leapt forward and grappled with Kal. For a moment they struggled furiously. Another Tribesman raised a stone

axe above Ian's head. He was about to strike when the Doctor shouted commandingly, 'Stop! If he dies, there will be no

fire!'

The Tribesman halted the downward movement of the  
club, and looked inquiringly at Za.

'Kill them,' shrieked Old Mother.

Za considered. 'No. We do not kill them.'

'They are enemies. They must die!'

Impressively, Za said, 'When Orb brings the fire to the sky, let him look down on them as his sacrifices. That is when

the time they shall die – and Orb will be pleased with us, and give us fire. Take them, place them in the cave of

skulls.'

The five strangers were dragged off struggling. Kal looked thoughtfully at Za before following the tribesman's who where

ordered to take the strangers off to the cave but Kal never noticed that Za was too watching him and so that Kal had a

very greedy look on his face as one of the younger men had carried the blonde strange as if he was carrying a young child.

Horg put his hand on Hur's shoulder to draw her away, but Za stepped down from the rock, and took Hur's arm. 'The woman

is mine.'

'My daughter is for the leader of the Tribe.'

'Yes,' said Za. 'I am leader. The woman is mine.'

Horg sighed. 'I do not like what has happened. I don"t understand.'

'The Elders never like new things.'

'In the time of your father, I was his chief warrior. He was a great leader of many men.'

'Yes, many men,' repeated Za bitterly. 'They all died when Orb left the skies and the great cold hit. Now Orb will give

me fire again. To me, not you. Just as you will give me Hur.'

Consolingly, Hur said, 'Za, too, will be a great leader of many men. If you give me to him, Za will remember, and always

give you meat.'

Accepting the inevitable, Horg bowed his head and moved away.

Old Mother stared broodingly at Za. 'There were leaders before the fire came,' she muttered. 'The fire angered the gods.

Fire will kill us all in the end. You should have killed the five strangers. Kill them!'

Za shook his head, looking into the gathering darkness. 'As I said before we"ll wait until the great orb says it is

time."

Arms bound like animals, Ian, Barbara, the Doctor and his family where placed in a smaller cave, just behind the main

one. After binding their arms and legs, their captors had thrown them into the cave before retreated hastily, almost as

if they were afraid to stay, rolling a great stone to block the door.

The cave was small and dark, and it stank of death. There were skulls everywhere, arranged in pyramids on the ground.

'Are you all right?' gasped Ian. 'They didn't hurt you?'

'No, I'm all right.' Barbara's voice was trembling. 'I'm  
frightened, Ian.'

Ian could offer little consolation. 'Try and hang on. We'll get out of this somehow.'

There was hysteria in Barbara's voice. 'How? How are we going to get out of it?'

'We need to be cunning,' said the Doctor thoughtfully as he shifted closer towards Rose who was shivering a little from

the coldness that hung in the cave. He seemed a little worried when he felt how cold Rose"s skin felt when there bound

hands clasped togeather as he turned there backs together to give her more heat.

Remarkably spry after his ordeal he began to struggling with his bonds he reached for Roses hands which became warm

enough for him to let go.

After a moment he said, 'I hope you can get yourself free, Mr Chesterton – because I can't.' He looked at the other two

who where a few feet away from him before turning his head far enough to look over his shoulder to face Rose.'I'm sorry.

All this is my fault. I'm so sorry. Because of me I fear that your getting to sick'

'Grandfather, no,' sobbed Susan. 'We'll find a way out. You mustn't blame yourself,and grandmother will get better once

we get get back to the ship and all will be well'

('Why shouldn't we blame him,' thought Ian sourly. 'The old fool's quite right, it is all his fault! And poor Rose she

looks very sick')

Lately Rose had felt as if her body was shutting down slowly. First she kept on getting colder and colder and no matter

what she would do she just couldn't get warm and she hasn't been sleeping or eaten very well as of the last two months.

It felt as if her body was shutting down but she didn't say anything to the other knowing that it was almost time. She

knew the Susan and the Doctor would understand even if the two other wouldn't and if they where still with them by the

time it did happen well she"d let the Doctor explain it to them.

The Doctor's eyes became gentle as he realized what was happening to Rose even if Susan didn't realize let alone been

expecting it. How could he be so blind, not wanting to draw attention to her health to the attention of the others that

where traveling with them he couldn't help but glare down at the pile of skulls in front of him as if they where blame for

everything that was happening so fast.

Sighing a few moments later the Doctor shoved one of them towards Ian with his feet. 'Look at that, young man!'

Clumsily Ian picked it up. (Luckily, the savages bound there hands in front of them.) 'It's a skull.' Tossing the skull

to the side he leaned forward and picked another from the pile, and then another examining them carefully. 'They're all

the same,' he whispered.  
'The crowns have been split open!' Rose spoke up in a weak whisper. The others noticed that her countenance had became a

little pale with a hint of grayness around the edges of her eyes. Almost giving her light blue eyes a haunting corps look

as she looked to the others, she shifted around a little where she was sitting as if looking for a comfortable spot. "And

it looks like it wasn't any accident"


	7. Being Fixed 6

Hello my dear readers. I'm so sorry that it took me while to update and sadly I still haven't found a beta to help with my story so bare with me with all my errors. Hopefully some one will take up the job soon and if they do I might be able to update more then I am now. Also I like to say sorry for the fact that this chapter is much shorter then I thought it would be Cross your fingers and hope the next chapter will belonger....

* * *

As the night began to fall the Tribe huddled together for warmth against the chill that fall upon the caves as they dreamed of a large fire. Trying to forget the deadly cold that would be coming soon, hoping that many of there fellow tribesmen would survive the night knowing that soon there would come mornings when the weak ones, the women and children and the old would not wake. When the cold was at its fiercest, even there strongest men would die in the night.

Off to the side away from the group Old Mother was still awake. Fire leaped in her mind too, but not as a saviour, a protector. To Old Mother fire was an evil demon. Her confused mind associated it with the death of her husband, Gor, and with all the misfortunes that had or would come upon the Tribe.

The strangers threatened to bring fire. The strangers were evil, too. Old Mother thought for a long time, wondering how she might save the Tribe from the menace of fire. At last she thought of a way.

She rose slowly and crept across the silent cave to the place where her son, Za lay sleeping with Hur at his side. Za's precious knife lay close to his out-stretched hand. The knife was a long thin sliver of stone, its edge ground sharp. Old Mother reached out for it.

With her hand only a few inches away she paused as Za twitched and muttered in his sleep, as if suspecting her intention and she drew back her hand slowly as she watched him scratch his nose before his dreams pulled him into a deep sleep.

Taking a chance Old Mother snatched up the knife, and scuttled away. What Old Mother didn't know that even though Za was in a deep sleep that Hur had been awake enough to notice that Old Mother stole the knife though half-open eyes, wondering what she should do.

Back with the other, Ian was holding his tied hands out before him, stretching his bonds in the hope of slipping free of them, but the strips of rawhide were tough and sinewy, and there was little give and only ended up giving him raw, stinging wrists.

Susan was helping Rose in searching the cave floor for sharp-edged stones. "Here's another one with a rough edge." She picked it up and hopped over to Ian, hampered by the fact that both her hands and feet were bound.

Taking the stone in his own bound hands, Ian moved over towards Barbara who stretched her tied hands flat on the ground. Ian began sawing at the thongs with the stone. "It's no good the stone's are too soft. The edge keep crumbling."

The whole thing is hopeless, grumbled the Doctor as he noticed the pale completion on his wife's face as she moved close to him to use him as a brace. Even if you could get us free, we d never manage to move the stone blocking the door and Rose is becoming weaker.

Ian shot the Doctor a look before he raised his head, sniffing. "There's air coming into this cave from somewhere somewhere else beside the door, I mean."

"So there is," said Barbara. "I can feel it on my face."

"It may only be a small opening though. Don t count on it..." started Rose before she had to paused as she went into a small coughing fit.

"Why not, you obviously are," muttered the Doctor towards Rose before looking and Ian and Barbara with the last part of his statement.

"Of course, I am. Any hope is better than none. It s no good just lying there criticizing us. Do something. Help us to get out of here if you re so clever!" Ian tossed the stone aside. It s hopeless, he said, promptly contradicting himself.

"Don t give up, Ian, please," begged Barbara.

"All right. Come on, Susan, let s look for a better piece of rock."

The Doctor had placed his head lightly on Roses as he silent over Ian s outburst. For once, he had lost his usual air of complacent superiority and became more worried about Rose.

A little sheepishly, he turned and faced Ian, "Don t waste your time with stones. Try one of the shattered skulls. A good sharp piece of bone will be more useful."

"Good idea," said Ian. He began rooting in the grisly pile of skulls.

The Doctor seemed quite prepared to take charge again. "We must concentrate our efforts, young man. We must all take turns in trying to cut your hands free."

"Surely we ought to get the girls loose," asked Ian as he glared at the Doctor/

"No, no, you first. You re the strongest, you may have to protect us..."

Ian nodded, impressed both by his own responsibility, and by the Doctor s ruthless grasp of priorities. He found a skull that had been split almost in two. With a couple of small hits he handed one piece to the doctor, and stretched out his bound hands fare enough for the Doctor to not cute him.

The Doctor worked furiously sawing the ties until at last he stopped, gasping with effort. "Susan, you try for a while. My arms are tired, and Rose is getting weaker"

"Yes, grandfather." Susan took the piece of skull, and began sawing busily away.

The Doctor looked over to Barbara, who was staring blankly into the darkness, her face white and drawn. "Don t think about failure," said the Doctor gently. "We shall get free, and we shall all escape from this terrible place."

"What?" Barbara scarcely seemed to understand him.

"Try and remember how you and the others found your way here. Concentrate solely on that, retrace every step of the journey in your mind."

"Yes, all right, if I can." Barbara looked at him in surprise. "You're trying to help me, aren't you?"

"Fear makes good companions of all of us, Miss Wright."

"I didn't think you were ever afraid, Doctor."

"Fear is with all of us, and always will be, said the Doctor quietly as he was looking down at Rose as she huddled closer to him. "But so is the other sensation that always lives with it."

"What sensation?"

"Your companion referred to it a little while ago. Hope, Miss Wright. Hope!"

"What is wrong with her anyway," asked Ian as Barbara took over with the sawing when Susan grew to their work seemed to have made only the slightest impression on the thick leather thongs it was obviously going to be a very long time before they were weakened enough to be broken.

Susan sat close to the Doctor and Rose, watching Barbara work as the Doctor seemed to ignore Ian's question it wasn't until the others grew silent and just as she started to doze off a little she heard a strange rusting sound behind her.

Susan turned around slowing following the sound when her eyes fall upon the far corner of the cave. Where there was a framework of branches, decorated with more of the ghastly, grinning skulls. The rustling was coming from that corner. To her horror, Susan saw that the skulls were moving.

"Look!" she screamed, Rose woke from her small nap with a grunt as the others turned round.

The pile of branches where being pushed aside from behind, sending many of the skulls bouncing and rolling across the floor. A ghastly figure appeared, a skinny old woman with straggling white hair and wild blue eyes hold a large knife in her bony hands as she brandishing it menacingly, she advanced upon the helpless prisoners.

"Fire is evil," she chanted. "You will not make fire!"

Hur nudged Za awake. He opened his eyes, reaching instinctively for his axe. Hur put her finger to her lips and led him between the piles of sleeping figures and outside the cave. They stood shivering in the night wind. Za blinked at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his fists.

"What is it? Why do you wake me? Tell me!"

"I saw the old woman take your knife."

"If you saw why did you let her? She is old. You could have held her."

Hur became a little sheepish. "Why did she take it?"

"Who knows? Perhaps she has gone into the forest to hunt!"

"No," said Hur. "I have thought long on this. She has gone to kill the strangers."

"Did she say this?"

Hur shook her head. "She took your knife. She is afraid of fire."

"You should have stopped her," bellowed Za

"Kal was in the cave. Leaders are awake when others sleep. You must stop her. Hur paused, looking hard at Za. The strange tribe will not be able to show you how to make fire if the old woman kills them."

"But if I stop her from killing them they will give fire to me and not to Kal. Come!"

They hurried to the entrance to the cave of skulls and saw the great stone still blocking the door.

"The old woman could not have gone into the cave," said Za angrily as he point to the large stone. The stone is there. Why do you tell me this lie?

Hur went to the cave mouth. She pressed her ear to the little gap between the stone and the edge of the cave entrance. She beckoned to Za. "Listen!"

Za listened. I hear the old woman in the cave. She is talking to them. Dropping his axe, Za began heaving the stone. At first it would not move, but gradually it started to rock, more and more. Hur ran to help...

It took the Doctor quite a while to realise what the old woman wanted. She was gabbling hysterically about fire, waving the knife threateningly at them.

"What does she want, Doctor?" sobbed Barbara as she huddled with the other females of there small group. "Is she going to kill us?"

"No, I don t think so. As far as I can make out she s terrified of fire she s offering to let us go if we promise not to make it."

The old woman nodded eagerly. "I will set you free, if you go away and do not make fire. Fire will bring trouble and death to the Tribe."

"Let us go," said the Doctor, instantly. "Let us go and there will be no fire."

A small hush fell upon them as they became aware of a grinding noise from the mouth of the cave. Someone was rocking the stone. There was a bellow of rage.

"Someone is coming," said the Doctor. "Quickly now!" He held out his wrists, and the old woman sawed at the bonds with the stone knife until they split apart. Now my feet! The old woman stooped and cuting the bonds from the Doctor's feet. One by one she freed them as fast as she could all the while the great boulder that blocked the entrace rocked more and more as the Doctor picked up Rose in a fireman style.

The old woman pointed to the way she had come in there was a narrow opening concealed behind the bushes. "You must hurry. Follow the tunnel, and then take the path into the forest. You can hide there."

"Hurry," shouted Ian. "They'll be here in a minute." The Doctor went through the tunnel carrying Rose who had fainted. Barbara was close followed by Susan and finally Ian himself followed.

Minutes after they had disappeared, the boulder shifted enough to leave a gap at the entrance large enough for him. Za squeezed through, Hur close behind.

"Where are they?" roared Za.

Hur looked at the discarded lashings on the floor of the cave before she picked them up and held them up to Za. "She did not kill them. She has set them free."

Za saw his knife in Old Mother's hand, and snatched it from her. "Why, old woman? Why?"

"They would have made fire," moaned Old Mother. "They would have made fire."

Hur's sharp eyes had spotted the opening at the back of the cave. "They have gone this way. Here, Za!"

Za headed for the gap only to pulled to a staggering stop as Old Mother wound her skinny arms around him, trying to hold him back. Angrily, Za threw her aside. She stumbled to the floor, she lay there half-stunned.

Za peered into the tunnel and hesitated. "They have gone into the night." Hur said, "They have taken the secret of fire with them."

"The beasts will kill them. They will kill us if we follow."

Hur went back to the cave entrance, recovered Za's axe, and brought it back to him. She pressed it into his hand. "You are the leader, Za, said Hur softly. You are strong, as strong as the beasts. You will be stronger still, once you know how fire is made. Stronger than Kal."

Za looked at her for a moment, then slipped into the tunnel. Hur followed him ignoring Old Mother, who wept as she watched them from the floor as they ran after the small group of strangers.

* * *

WHAT: Rose getting Sick..Is she dieing? Is she with Child? Will the group make it to the TARDIS in time or will they get caught.. Stay tune and find out with the next chapter

* * *

Also please do forget to review


	8. Being Fixed 7

This Chapter is longer the the one before it at a Total 3,354 words. Also this story has a fighting scene which isn't very good. I love watch/reading fighting movies but I can't write a scene worth a flip so please forgive me. Also I've already written up the last few pages now all I have to do is type them up. I should have them up in a day or so since Neopets is acting up on me *log in with right password but still says its a bad pass* any who please check out the poll in my profile and please for give me if this story isn't edited right I still haven't found a beta and please leave a review to let me know how you fell about this story

* * *

Finding a narrow path leading from the back of the cave the Doctor switched places with Ian and allowed Susan and Barbara ahead of him as he carried Rose in his arm. It was a good thing with Ian in the lead they would have a better chance to reach the TARDIS then they did with the Doctor guiding them.

Outside there was a chill in the air just beyond the cave Ian noticed a thick tunnel of trees and bushes that rose high on either side of the group. Leading them down the tunnel path the lower tree branches snagged and snapped at them as they ran by. The dark tunnel was much better then the ghastly caves and it shattered skulls with there eerie broken grins and the stench of decay and blood.

Every so often Ian with his good eye sight would look over his shoulders checking to see if the other where keep up it was on his fifth look that he saw that the old man had stopped running altogether. He was leaning panting against a tree hold Rose as tight as he could. Stop! Just for a moment, please.

Calling the girls back all three turned and jogged back to the Doctor We must keep moving, Doctor, said Ian as he stopped a few steps away.

The Doctor nodded weakly. In a moment. I need to catch my second wind, my hearts aren't what they use to be.

We re not far enough away from the cave yet...

I know... I know. But I simply can t run right now!

Try! urged Ian. May be I could Rose to help you out a little.

The Doctor nodded as pulled Rose closer. He gave the young man an evil look as he took a few steps away from the tree truck.

All right, said Ian. He throw up his hands and rolled his eyes when he relized that the Doctor wouldn't hand over Rose for him to carry. I just have to say this we only have two options. 1. I carry Rose and we have a better chance of getting away or 2. I carry you and the girls carry Rose between the two of them. He paused letting the Doctor think. Either way Rose's weight wont hold you down.

I say you touch me or Rose your going to be in trouble with not just me but two others. I'll let the girls take Rose. I don't quite trust you with somebody like Rose, said the Doctor as Susan and Barbara took rose from him and placed her arms on each of the shoulders so that each one of them where on both of her sides.

Alright. I can kind of see your point.

He asked the Doctor if he'd be okay but Doctor waved him indignantly away. I'm fine, young man. I don t need your help. I may be old, but I m not senile nor a child.

Ian looked despairingly at Susan who shrugged and gave him a smile as she and Barbara carried Rose down the path past him. Behind him The Doctor sighed sadly as they moved through the darkness in hopes that they where going down the right path.

The path was quite most of the time but there were mysterious rustlings in the forest around them, and the cries of wild beasts ever twenty feet.

Barbara and Susan with Rose between the two, moved up close to Ian. So that Barbara could talking to him with out talking to loud in case on of the beast in the forest wanted them for a late night snack Are you sure this is the right way?

I think so. We want to cut off the corner of the forest and get back to the ship. We came in to the forest though a different path it s hard to be sure. What do you think. Do you remember any special landmarks?

I remember an animal grave yard that was a few feet in the forest, and a few other paths beyond it that lead different ways. But beyond that I just simply and for all we know we've stepped on a path leading away from the ship. There was hysteria in her voice.

Never mind, we re free, aren t we? That s the main thing. If we have to we'll make markers and go down each path until we find the exit to this forest and if we happen to get out on the wrong side will just go around. Ian heard a noise in the darkness behind him and whirled round holding a finger up. The bushes seemed to be moving slightly, and he thought he heard a low throaty sound, like the purring of a giant cat...

What is it, whispered Susan as the group looked around themselves into the trees.

Ian shrugged. Just some wild animal or other. Probably more scared of us than we are of it.

But in his heart Ian wasn t too sure. He racked his brains to remember what animals had been about in the days of the cavemen.

It wasn't the dinosaurs, at least, though that was a common mistake. Luckily for man, these great monsters had been long extinct. But mammoths certainly. And what about the sabre-toothed tigers hadn't they been around at that time period.

Cautiously they moved on through the dark forest watching for movement and shadowy forms until they came upon a large tree laying across the path from one side to the other.

I remember this place, said Susan excitedly. But we didn t go right by it, we went around.

That s right, agreed Barbara. There was another trail that passed it on one side. It should be just though those bushes. She pointed to a clump of bushes full of bight red and yellow berries

I hope you re both right, said Ian. Because if you are, the ship can t be very far away. He turned to the Doctor, who was sitting on the fallen tree How are you feeling?

I m quite all right, thank you, young man! Don t keep regarding me as the weak link in this party.

Suddenly, Barbara gave a little scream, letting go of Rose she moved closer to Ian.

What is it?

I don t know. I thought I saw something move over there in the bushes.

Nonsense, said the Doctor airily as Susan half carried half dragged Rose over to him and sitting her down by his feet

I tell you the bushes moved, I saw them. We re never going to get out of this terrible place. Never!

What could it have been, grandfather? whispered Susan over Rose's head.

Imagination, my dear child. Pure imagination, said the Doctor, but he looked round rather uneasily. With Rose out of it because she was sick the group only had him and Susan to count on for protection.

Ian put a consoling arm around Barbara s shoulders. Look, I know this seems like a nightmare, but we ll get out of it.

We ll all die in this terrible forest, I know we will!

No we won t, said Ian gently to her. Not if we don t give up.

Ian, what s happening to us?

Look, we can t be far from the ship now. We ll be safe there. We got out of the caves, didn t we?

Susan sat next to the Doctor on the tree and started shivering. It s so cold!

The Doctor slipped off his jacket and placed it around Rose's shoulders and pulled Susan close to his side Stay close, my child. You're in a body that is yet use to this time period.

What about you, grandfather?

The Doctor managed a smile. Don t worry about me. All this exertion has made me quite hot! Plus your grandmother and mother would both kill me if anything should happen to you.

Ian came over to them. Barbara s feeling the strain a bit. We seem to have stopped anyway, so we ll rest here for a little while.

Susan nodded gratefully. Is there any chance of their following us?

I m afraid there is!

That s why I don t want to stay here too long.

You don t think I want to linger, do you? said the Doctor peevishly. I got a wife who's sick off and on and a teenage granddaughter who's learning about our job.

Ian gave him a long-suffering look. No, of course, I don t. I think we ll change the order when we set off again. You lead, then you'll be followed by the girls, and I ll bring up the rear. You'll be the one to set our pace.

The Doctor bristled. You seem to have elected yourself leader of this little expedition.

There isn t time to take a vote on it, is there?

There was a small moan from Rose as she sifted on the ground. Her eyes blinked open slowly as she rolled her head trying to find out where she was.

Just so long as you understand that I won t follow your orders blindly, young man. I have a family to look after not just you and Ms Wright.

Ian leaned forward. Believe me, Doctor, if there were just the two of us, as far as I m concerned you could find your own way back to the ship!

What's going on, asked Rose and she pulled her self up from the ground. She kept a tight hold on the Doctor's coat as she sat down next to Susan.

Nothing much. We've escaped the cave and you've been out of it since before we left. Are you well, asked the Doctor. He gave her a tinder look when she smiled at him for keeping him worried.

I'm fine. just a little light headed. Are we near the ship?

The girls say we're close to the right path.

That's good.

Ian cleared his throat. Are you both ready?

With out answering Ian, The Doctor rose up off the tree and held out a hand to Rose and pulled her up as Susan stood close by smiling at her grandfather, who held Rose's hand softly to his lips and gave it a tender kiss.

Ian turned a little scene between the two. Shaking his head a little he and Barbara turned and started off at a walk with the other three close behind.

You know your mother wasn't as rude as you've been. She taught you better about treating people who are older then you. What would she say, Ian. said the Doctor at Ian back in a smug voice.

Ian's steps faltered a little as he whirled around and gave the Doctor a weird out look. His mother's been dead for over ten years and he never seen her talk to a man who looked like the Doctor.

Rose shot the Doctor a killer look. Shh! Are you trying to get us into trouble. We can only tell them if they work out what we are and with a statement like that its screams that we know more then we should.

The Doctor gave her a sheepish look before he looked off to the side facing Susan, who giggled at him.

How did you know my mother?

Seeing Rose's look out of the corner of his eye that said (now see what you did) as soon as he faced Ian, he couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck. He messed up trying to have one up on Ian. We knew her many years ago. We used to watch over her before we were given another assignment.

Assignment?

We'll tell you if the boss says its okay. But let just say that we've known her and she was a good woman who always kept the law.

Susan kept a good pace with her grandparents when the sound of moment beside her made her stop. She squinted her eyes as she looked around at the the tunnel but there was nothing there, but her senses kept her on high alert.

Rose looked over her should when she tried to ask Susan a question and there wasn't any reply. What is it dear heart?

I think Ms Wright is right, grandmother. I've just heard something in the bushes just behind us. It's something big and I feel like its watching us waiting for something. What ever it is its staking us even now, said Susan as Rose walked back to her and held her in a tight hug.

Sheer imagination, said the Doctor.

What makes you so sure? asked Ian with a raised eyebrow.

I refuse to be frightened by shadows. I've seen things that would make humans die or at lest give them nightmares for life. And I'm telling you that its nothing but a shadow.

Rose gave the Doctor an irritated look. ( He's going to blow our cover if he keeps making comments like that., ) She thought.

Barbara kept close attention to the Doctor's weird comments and slowly she started piecing the puzzle pieces. She gasped in shock when Rose turned to her and looked in her in the eyes, then nodded her head holding a finger to her lips, she winked. It was then that Barbara felt that she knew what the Forman's were really.

Far back in the forest, Za and Hur came to a stop, not to rest but for Za to check and see if they were on the right path. He knelt, examining the path in the moonlight that found its way though the trees. There in front of him was four strange foot prints one was heavy as if it was carrying something. It was a clear sign that the strange Tribe had gone that way.

They went that way, he pointed down the route the strangers went.

Here's a broken twig, said Hur. It was next to the tree it looks like the Old man stopped and rested by it. She handed to twig to Za, who sniffed it before tossing it away.

The Old one is strong. He was carrying one of the females. It slowed them down enough that I saw there strange tracks.

They had strange skins on them too, said Hur. I've never seen strange skins before on, she paused looking up the path. There was a distant rustle on the path ahead of them, and a low growling. Bright yellow eyes peered back out them before disappearing from view.

Za looked at Hur fearfully. We were wrong to follow the strangers at least at night we should have followed them when Orb is high.

We can't go back now. It would be bad we've gone to fare to turn around. Would you have Kal mock you as you did him in front of the Tribe.

Za gripped his axe hard enough that his knuckles turned white. Come. He and Hur ran down the path toward what he hopped was where the strangers were.

As the Doctor lead the group Barbara caught her foot in a thin vine and cried out as her body was falling. Catching herself with her hands she felt that they had landed something thick and sticky. Bring her hands toward her face she happened to catch a small glimpse in the moonlight of what was on them as Ian pulled her up. There covering both of her hands was blood. It was still warm as she held them away from her body and she begin crying, and screaming at the horror of it.

A few yards away from the group Za and Hur heard the screams. Za cocked his head. That was a scream from one of the strangers women. Come! They both ran faster towards where the scream had came from.

Bending down the Doctor begin examining a dark shadow just below the tree where Barbara had caught her foot. It was a body of some kind of deer that had just been killed for the body and blood where still warm.

what is it? asked Rose as she hugged Barbara.

It's only an animal. It's an early ancestor to the common deer of our time. It's just been killed.

What killed it. asked Susan as she trembled she was still a little shock from Barbara's scream.

Judging by what we've seen and know. I'd say it was a Saber-tooth tiger.

A large crash made the group jump and Barbara let out another shriek. Something was heading there way and it was big and making to much noise. Most likely it was human since animals tend to stalk silently.

Ian must have knew what every body was thinking because he was the only one who thought on his feet. Quick into the brushes. He waiting until the other where hidden before joining them as the lay on the bellies looking out on the the path that just ran off of.

Mere seconds later, two skin-clad figures pushed there way on to the path from the bushes across the group. Highlighted by the little moonlight that shown through the trees, one female and the other male.

The massive figure of the two carried a large stone headed ax. It was the man they've seen back at the caves. It was the Tribes leader and his woman. She was much smaller then her counter part but she still was a little scary looking. They stood poised, peering around them in suspicion as something was going to jump out at them any minute.  
What neither group knew that they both where being hunted down at first the large cat had been hunting the large group because it had smelt the stench of weakness and new life. It would be a hard kill but the fresh scent of a youngster made its mouth water and made it ignore its screaming instincts they screamed that three of the humans where something dangerous but it was to hungry to care.

Then just as suddenly as the groups ran from its tree because of the new group of humans came crashing in to the clearing it was a small group and much easier to kill and the large cat felt that it would be an easier kill it rose, stretching before crouching. Then with a mighty spring from powerful back legs it pounced.

In the bushes Ian felt the hairs on his arms rise. Pushing the women and the Doctor down until there head touched the dirt he held a finger to his lips. Shh keep quite, and keep down.

Za looked around as the area around the area grew quite not a sound was hear. His skin crawled and as if something told him, he looked up at the sound of a roar coming from over his head. But it was too late to do anything as the saber-tooth tiger's weight landed on him, pushing him to the ground..

The two fought long and hard neither one getting the upper hand until at last Za remembered his ax. Snatching it up from the spot it landed in he and the beast ran at each other. The tiger swung its mighty paws at Za and caught him across the face all the way down to his chest. Za grunted in pain as the saber-tooth tiger knocked him to the ground and landed on top of him. In one last try Za swung his ax up into the side of the beast.

The beast gave a mighty cry of pain as it twisted away from Za it took off taking the broken ax head with it as in ran into the forest leaving only a bloody trail as an indication that it had been wounded.

Hur hadn't stopped screaming from where she was standing horrified.


	9. Being Fixed 8

Sorry it took so long but I was doing a list of all my dvd's and I had a few art projects that I was doing.. So I kinda forgot to write another chapter but don't have to wait any longer.

This story was done with my Dragon Naturally Speaking 10 so there may be some errors with it and the punctuation be a little off. So please bear with me, and also I don't have a beta reader to help me with it.

I've done a little update to this chapter so please read the note at the bottom when you've read this again thanks

* * *

Eyes wide in horror as the great cat flew through the air towards him, Za saw his only chance when the Big cat underbelly flashed for a moment he grabbed his stone headed ax and ran forward underneath the Tiger and he's one of the acts with all his strength may seem just a fraction of an inch and into and into the its side. The great beast tried to move out of the way but it wasn't fast enough.

Za felt the acts hit the Tigers ripped page for Tiger stream in both pain and rage in old weight fell on top of Za, baring him to the rough forest floor. Stars appeared in his eyes as he shifted to pull his axe is out the beasts under belly while trying to push its heavy body at the the same time.

With the grateful and tugged the ax came free but what shocked all that could see was at the ax head had broken off from its handle before sinking a little bit more into the Tigris side.

To the doctor and the others everything happened in a flash they saw as Hur fall to the forest floor covering her head as they saw the great Tiger spring forth and bear the caveman to the ground with a mighty roar. After landing on me and it gave a cry as if in pain before it's from back.

In a nether flash of canned for it - towards the doctors group and down the middle of them as they threw themselves away. It left a large of blood from the stretched out body of the caveman who was also covered in blood and back towards the forest just beyond the group.

Ian who had landed near Barbara jumped to his feet "Quick, now's are chance. Get away all of you. Run!"

All the others of baking them all except Barbara and Rose both stood looking back at the two figures in the moonlight clearing.

"Why are you both waiting for," shouting the Doctor who happened to look back when he noticed they were not following.

But Rose paid no attention to him as he jogged back to her. "I can't go. I'm needed," she said as she watched the cave woman take a hold of the caveman's bloody hand.

"My dear Rose, they are savages at this time. This group had fallen behind all other humans. They would kill us in a heart beat if and when the time is right," said the Doctor as he took her into his arms when he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

Ian noticed that Susan had to slow down he turned and saw that the others had all stopped and were facing the way they had ran from. He and Susan joined the other three and couldn't help but be a little mad at what he heard. Yeah remember back at the caves this is our only chance to escape and you want to stop and help? "

"Well I don't care what they done there still human beings," said Barbara with a rough voice. How was she supposed to know that Ian was heartless as he was acting.

With a roll of her eyes Barbara pushed her way back through the bushes and into the clearing and slowly made her way across the clearing towards the woman who was been by the motionless body of the man. "I think he's dead. There isn't a danger now."

"Honey, you know it is my job to help people when I am given the assignment or when I feel it in my hearts and it is that time," said Rose as she followed after Barbara to offer her help.

Ian's draw job in shock. "What is it with the mouse is like a flock together when something happens to one of them whether it be good or bad."

Being the only female of the group that she should cost at the insult and she watched the two most important women in her life trying to help the crime savage woman who kept glaring at them.

"Well it looks like they could need all the help they can get," says Susan as she moved to join the others, only for the doctor take a hold of her arm "You'll do no such thing, Susan. Stay where you are. You still have one of your charges to look after besides your grandmother doesn't need our help right now."

Just before the others joined them Barbara and Rose tried to talk to the savage woman only for her to crouch protectively over the male. "Back. No closer!" She yelled at Barbara who reached out towards them.

" Let me have a look at them," said Ian.

"No you'll kill him."

Gently Rose laid a hand on Hur's shoulder and pulled her up, before kneeling down beside Za's body. "It's better for me to do it since I know what I'm doing and I have a feeling that she fears that you will kill him."

"But I wouldn't we are friends. I'm your friend." Said Ian as he looked down at Hur who was sitting a foot away with her jaw open in shock when she noticed the soft white glow surrounding Rose. When hearing what Ian had said Hur looked up at him in his amazement.

"Friend?"

"Yes!"

"Hogwash," snorted the Doctor. "As I said they will kill us."

In gave the doctor a dirty look. "Why will they kill us after all the old woman had released us from the cave."

"Yeah grandfather. They had a chance then but maybe we can change their minds by helping them."

"Because it wasn't then he was the old woman like you said. Plus the only reason why she did that was so we wouldn't make fire for them."

As the others fought over if they should trust to savages or not Rose finished crashing the leads in to the wooded bowl she held it up towards the savage woman and in the savage speech she began talking to her." I shall need some water."

"You speak like me."

"Yes. But I need water it's for his wounds please show us where to get some water."

Hur pointed off a few feet away. "There is stream over there."

"Show me," said Barbara firmly, as though she was talking to one of her students.

Both Barbara and the savage woman rose up from the ground and began heading out towards the small stream that the savage woman pointed out. Just before they disappeared out of sight Susan called out for them to wait for her. Just as she rose from the ground the Doctor took a hold of her arm and gave her a look.

"In the old grandfather do with this Wright in both you and grandmother always in tune with me."

With a sigh the doctor gave her a small smile and kiss on the cheek before letting her go. watched her join two women as they disappeared out of sight with a heavy heart.

With great hearing the Doctor heard what to miss wright had said to Susan in a low voice. "Maybe the old woman will give us a line she did have escape after all she wouldn't want to give herself away by telling the others."

The Doctor Shook his head is despair after the girls where out of ear shot. He stepped up behind Rose as she translated what she was doing. It was Ian who made the mistake of a life time. While not that big of a mistake but a mistake in its own right.

"I don't see why we just don't make friends with them."

The Doctor's back went ramrod straight in anger and in horror." Do you have wax in your ears, young man! These people will kill us if for our knowledge on the fire then for our women. They won't let us go just because we help their leader when he was at his weakest," he said fiercely.

After the cave's something woke Kal up from a deep sleep with the money jolt. Something in his mind and in news instincts screamed danger. He looked around and at first nothing popped up in four different then he saw the empty spot where old mother slept. Then he looked towards where Hersh Sunday and his woman slept but it too was empty. Something was happening and it was happening fast.

Za have betrayed him and the others he must have been with the strangers forcing them to make him fire or at least teaching him the ways to obtain it.

Kal rose from his furs holding his knife tightly in his hand and made his way towards the entrance of the cave and down the path towards the cave of skulls. His suspicions were confirmed, when the moonlight shined down on where the large rock should have been covering the entrance to the smaller cave it showed nothing but a small gap between the cave and the large rock.

He slipped into the small gap and to his astonishment the cave wasn't as empty as the first thought. Old mother was there where the strangers should have been. She lay point the ground in the shadows moaning.

Kal dragged her up to her until she was standing and shook her in anger, "the strange creatures where are they?" He bellowed.

At first she didn't want to answer that feeling the tight grip on her arms over mother couldn't help that a gleam of mirth shone in her aging eyes." They are gone!"

"How did they move the stone?"

"They didn't. It was Za who moved it."

"Za has gone with," Kal grabbed her harder. "Tell me old woman!" He bellowed shaking her again.

Old mother couldn't help but shake in fear and she saw the fire in his eyes. She rose a bony hand and pointed off to the back of the cave with tears in her eyes. "Za and Hur went after the strangers through their it's another way out."

"But the strangers had their hands and feet bound," said Kal fiercely. "Za set them free! They've gone with him to show him how to make fire."

Wrenching herself free from Kal's steel like grip as she placed a hand over her heart and said proudly, and "I set them free. They will not make fire anymore. There will be no fire!"

Kal growled, "you freed them?" Kal could see the end of all his hopes and dreams and it was because of a medley of old woman who should have died long ago. "You freed them?"

Blinded by rage Kal was upon the old woman and had buried his knife straight into her heart. As the old woman's body fell he reached his knife out of her heart and slipped it underneath his skins still covered in warm blood. Not bothering to clean it he would have he knew that he'd have to be careful when he went in to hold the rest of the tribe about the death of the old woman and the escaped prisoners.

Back with the others Barbara and and the savage woman returned with leaves filled with water and set them down beside Rose who poured the smallest one into the bowl and the gain mixing it with the leaves until it became a paste like substance. She turned to the savage woman and held the bowl. "I will put this paste on him and he will be better soon."

Susan happened to look down at the caveman and no system is small beer and broken out and decided to wipe the sweat off his brow but before she could touch his head Hur had shoved her away, "no, he's mine." shouted the cave woman.

Susan looked up at her and her grandmother with tears in their eyes as Rose placed a hand on her shoulder. "Grandmother I was just trying to help."

"I know."

Za moaned in pain which rows returned and gently rubbed the paste into the small wounds on both his arms and the smaller cut on his head head. "The tiger must of stunned him before it escaped with the head of the minute this man's weapon in its side."

Hur watched in wonder and amazement as the soft glow that surrounded Rose slowly drift down her arms and into the paste before disappearing. This woman must have been a magic woman of her own tribe, Or some kind of holy woman, she thought.

Ian looked peculiar at Barbara. "We just seem to keep missing our chance to get away. I just bet your place is littered with stray cats and dogs."

"They're human beings." Snapped Barbara.

To quote alright, I know."

In felt a shiver go up his spine before he noticed that the doctor was Clarion down at him from his spot next to Rose. In squared his shoulders in hopes to look tougher than he really was. "Have you got any medical supplies in that ship of yours?"

"Where is your head at don't you see that Rose has already happened that taken care of," sputtered the doctor.

"Well all I know is that she asked for water and pulled a few things out of the pocket of the her and I doubt that will be much good for the poor man."

"Well in this mixture of stuff is things from this time . If I mix anything from a different time. With stuff from this time. The future as we know it will be different for not at all. In other words if I take medicine from the 30s and makes it with stuff from the 1910s then the learning process will to far advanced and the world as we know it would be to changed for any of us go back to where we were."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be helping her least," questioned Barbara.

"I'm not that kind of doctor."

" Grandfather, we should make friends with them," urged Susan. "Maybe they'll help us find the right path towards the ship or at least the way out of this forest might miss Wright thinks."

The doctor looked severely at Barbara. "I suppose you think that everything you do is a good idea or reasonable. But I suppose this being inhuman or wrong thing to say but I suppose it has to be said. These two savages one being male and female one being strong in one being small. Smaller being female could run back to the caves and warned the other men. And the man knowing that the female had worn the others could be setting us up for a trap."

"The tribe sleep," said Hur.

"And what of the old woman who set us free, hmm? What about her?" Said the doctor in a mocking voice.

The others nodded in agreement. "You're right, Dr. We'd be too exposed."

The doctor nodded but his smug expression on his face changed rapidly when Ian spoke one, do vote will make a stretcher and carry him with us!"

" Care not suggesting we taken back of my ship."

"And why not?"

The doctor's jaw dropped a long way Rose's who just finished tying up the last of the nastier cuts on Za's arm using a strip from the bottom of her dress.

"We have all what we need. A few branches and our coats should do," said Ian as he removed his coat. "Barbara Susan and see if you can break off a couple of long straight branches from the bushes over there and bring them over to me and I will make a stretcher."

Susann looked from the doctors rapidly changing face then to Rose who gave her a small smile and nodded as if telling her that everything would be okay if she's decided to follow Barbara.

Baffled Hur looked between the group and she watch the two female carry large sticks two the man who removed his skins. "I don't understand why you're helping. You are like a mother with a baby, Za is your enemy and yet you do not kill just him."

Ian Shook his head sadly when Rose translated what the Cave-woman had said as the placed the sticks through the sleeves of his coat and a few torn spots. "These people just don't understand friendship or kindness like we do. Maybe if some one taught them then no one would be in as much danger like most where before they killed them."

Barbara thinking that Ian was hinting about her teaching the two decided to speak up. "We will make him well. Well will teach you fire. But in return we ask for freedom and to be shown the way back to our cave."

Rose leaned over to the Doctor who crouched down next to her. "I bet now you wish you fixed the translator back of the ship or at lest I could have made them understand one another." Her only reply was a roll of the eyes and a small smile of mischief.

"How was I to know that our Granddaughters first assignments would cause so much trouble by thinking they could learn more about her by following her. She should have just came out and told them when they started picking out the deference that she had to the other females."

Rose would have said a rude comment if she was interrupted by a feeble voice coming from the ground where the cave man lay. "Listen to them Hur. They speak truth they not kill me," said Za who was still a little dazed from the tiger hitting him.

Not understanding what the caveman had to say Ian gave a great sigh as he looked up from his work on the man made stretcher. His eyes became large when he noticed that the moon shifted to another spot in the sky it was much closer to where he thought the mountains where. "Uhm I'm getting a little worried about the time," he said as he pointed up. "I think we should hurry up and get going before sunrise."

With the help of Susan and Barbara the coat stretcher was finished in no time now all they had to do was move the caveman on to it and get going and carry it off to the ship.

Feeling like sand in her mouth Susan turned to her grandparents as they helped each other off the ground. "I'm terribly thirsty. Can I go and get a drink before we go, I wont be long?"

With there nods of approval Susan turned to Hur and cleared her throat until the woman looked at her. "Water?" she said as she held up a hand around her neck hoping the woman would understand. She still had much to learn and see before she could go out on her own like her grandparents.

Rose had got an Idea when she noticed that the cave-woman and her granddaughter had a little trouble understanding, So she gave the Doctor a small kiss on the cheek and gathered the two women up and followed where the cave woman had first told them when asked for water the first time. "I have much to teach you, Susan. I mind as well teach you a little now."

All three disappeared with giggles and down the path that lead to the stream leaving behind a pouting old man, two confused teachers and a sick caveman.

Pouting the Doctor turned back to the two teachers and could help but roll his eyes. "I could have been with them but no some one had to be with these three idiots and there not even my cases," he thought with a huff.

"Why don't you give us a hand instead of pouting," said Ian.

"I don't pout!" said the Doctor as he crossed his arms over his chest before turning so that his back was to Ian. He maybe only human but the human was still on his list for looking at his wife as if she was his.

Ian looked towards Barbara and rolled his eyes. The man acted like a school kid who didn't get his way, thought Ian and Barbara.

It didn't take long for Rose nor Susan to get the fill before the three returned to the small clearing where Ian and the Doctor had started a small argument about how the Doctor was a pouting Child. Rose couldn't help at what Susan had said once the two realized they where back.

"Don't mind grandfather. The only time he pouts is when someone is hitting on grandmother, talking bad about the TARDIS, Looking at grandmother the wrong way, Calling him a liar, When me or grandmother are kidnapped (he gets mad and pouts), messing with our job (which is very important) or someone is hitting on Grandmother (again he gets mad and pouts)."

The said man couldn't but look a little sheepish as the two teachers look between him and Rose with a raised eyebrow. They finally saw the small pattern that revolved around the small unknown family that there student belonged to. It was a big no no when it came to Rose.

Susan and Rose giggled at the Doctor as he glared at Ian who looked away from Rose with a small cough before he tightened one last knot in the sleeve of his coat. "It's sturdy and it should hold his weight."

Barbara who had been watching the group since the and Ian got caught up in the mess could help but agree about making friends with the cave people. "Maybe we should toss in an olive branch and become there friends. They don't see so bad now that he's awake. They seem trust worthy to lead us back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor's eye twitched. How on God's green earth did he's granddaughter find the most smart and yet thickest people to be assigned to as a guardian. She could have found them in due time, but no she had to find these two numb skulls before they where ready. Then said numb skulls had to follow before she was even ready. He could away knock the pair out and carry them back to the ship. But then Susan and Rose would be mad at him of all people.

The Doctor spotted a heavy sharp looking rock that was perfect for writing in the dirt with. He bent down and plucked it up before standing straight. Walking passed Rose he whispered in a low voice, "We'll just have to acted more humaneness until the two are ready to learn what we are."

Ian turned just in time to see the Doctor retrieved a sharp rock from the ground before advancing to the male savage. Who was still to weak to protected him is the Doctor should attack. He jumped toward and Doctor grabbed the hand holding the rock gave the old man a glare. "What are you doing," he ask through greeted teeth.

The doctor looked down at Ian's hand and glared. "Release me at once. I was just going to ask them to make some kind of map or to show us the way back to the ship."

Ian's eyes near the old man just how much worthless was the Doctor capable of. If he felt it might save his own or that of his family's own lives. Taking the stone from the doctor's hand he tossed it aside before looking back at the Doctor. "That's a good idea but I doubt he's fit to be any of help at the moment, so we'd better get going."

The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes before looking on scornfully, while his wife and granddaughter began helping the others roll Za onto a stretcher. They managed it at last.

"Since you decided MOVE him. Will you at least take one in, please, Doctor?" Said Ian.

"Surely you don't expect me to carry him to?"

"Well it be a lot of help, either you or one of the girls. It's your choice," said Ian blandly. "One of you girls lead the way please."

foaming, the doctor picked up his end of the stretcher as Ian took the other end. The party set off into the darkness with Susan in the lead.

At the caves Kal had rushed in with a great cry and that woke the rest of the tribe, who begin milling about outside in great confusion at being woken up too early. Seeing them milling around, Kal climbed on top of a high stone and waited until the crowd became silent. "The strangers have gone. Za and Hur have gone with them. We must go after them and bring them back!"

Horg's heart stopped beating in his chest. "Hur wouldn't help the strangers to escape," he shouted over the crowd.

"She has gone with them all the same," sneered Kal.

Horg shook his head in puzzlement, "where is old mother? Has she gone with them too?"

"No, she sits silently in the cave skulls," said Kal. "I saw her there, but she would not move or speak to me."

Having a bad feeling about old mother Horg led the tribe to the cave, and they all crowded inside. Just as Kal had said old mother set cross-legged staring off into space. But she was leaning against a pyramid of skulls not moving.

"She'll tell you what happened," said Kal. "Ask her."

Swallowing Horg, reached out and touched the woman's shoulder. She called pulled over sideways and landed on the cave floor with a soft thump. "She's dead!"

In a loud voice spell KAL cried out to him over the voices of the loud crowd and said, "my eyes tell me what has happened here. I see pictures as I do when I and Hur came and set the strangers. But old mother tried to stop them, and Za killed her. So he could learn fire. Him and Hur must have taken them back to their tree."

Horg looked down at old mother's stiff body and said slowly, "The old woman instead. It must have been what you saw, since the strangers are gone."

The crowd began chanting as Kal raised his arms into the air." I'm your leader now, follow me, and I will lead you to the strangers. Death to all who try and stop us!"

With Susan in the lead. She was first to reach the edge of the forest as she pushed back a screen of bushes. She appeared out into the darkened plain and noticed the Lord shape of the TARDIS. "I see it! Over there! I can see the ship!," She shouted with joy.

The other women joined her as the man came up behind them carrying the stretcher with Za, stretched out on it. It had taken the group more time then they thought. Carrying a full-grown man had brought them down to a slow crawl. Since Ian kept stopping complaining that the doctor needing rest since he was an old man. When in fact, it was himself that needed the rest.

"Come on, Doctor," shouted an out of breath Ian. "We're nearly there, just a few more feet."

The quote. Yes, yes, very well," grumbled the doctor as he watched Ian stumble.

"Barbara is the girls hold that the bushes, so we can get through," said Ian as they caught up to girls.

With two on each side and pulled the screen of bushes to the side and Ian lead the stretcher through the gap with the doctor following behind. Both men came to a stop as they could make out the shape that Susan had seen when she first stepped out of the forest. It was no mistake, it was the TARDIS in all its blue galore.

Suddenly it's the seven were surrounded by a number of burly, skin-clad figures. They had emerged from behind the ship and were slowly making their way towards the group with their weapons raised high into the air.

The women of the group gave cries of shock. "Back," shouted Ian as he retreated clumsily back into the forest, only to be slowed down by the stretcher that he and the Doctor were carrying. But that was blocked to by more people who were the lead by a jagged beard man, who had a stone knife in his hands...

They were trapped.

* * *

Please review.

* * *

Yes Folks I plane to write again but I let ever body know again with each chapter that I DON'T have a beta Reading I've asked a few people to help but none of the contacted me and My grandmother offered to help but her eye site is bad and she's like me with the punctuations and where a new paragraph should start so if any of my dear readings would like to help contact me though a note with your e-mail address and I'll send you the next chapter for you to help me with and I'll let the other readers know who helped me at the start of a new chapter. So please some one out there HELP


	10. Being Fixed 9

I have no Beta reader so bare with me until I get one also check out my profile and make sure to post a review. I am sad to say that I have one more chapter after this one.

* * *

A large group of men sounded the group on all sides before one stepped up into the Doctor's Face with a grunt two men came forward with thick strings of hide and with small fight between the two groups the two teachers and Susan where tied up to each other while the Doctor was tied up to a large man and Rose was behind tied up to another as two more men came forward and picked up the stretcher carrying the hurt tribesman.

The Doctor couldn't help but huff as they captors turn and pulled them along at a slow pace. He turn and looked passed his guard to check on Rose who had stared stumbling when her guard yanked to hard. He had noticed that her already pale completion turn ashen. The Doctor slowly maneuvered his guard closer to hers with out making any sudden movements he kicked a small stone towards her foot that was closest to him.

Rose felling something hit her shoe turned her head slowly as if in pain and looked in to the Doctors worried blue eyes and gave him a small smile. It didn't last for long as her stomach cramped. What she had though could be another miracle turned out to be much worse for her body. She knew that by the time that she did make it back to the ship she would have to be all but dragged. For her body was slowly dieing. She let out a breath and golden mist flew out of her mouth.

The Doctor Seeing the mist couldn't help but be a little sad. His wife wasn't as healthy as they all had thought. If only they didn't have that one assignment on Iwa she could have lasted another hundred years then she wouldn't have a hard time on this one.

Susan had felt something was off when she noticed her grandfather making his way to her grandmother but that feeling didn't go away when she noticed the sad look on her grandmothers face when she had turned to face her husband. Her eyes widen. "Oh no. Not now please not now." She mumbled loud enough that her two teacher over head her.

"What is it," asked Ian

"She's dying."

"Who is," whispered Barbara when they where jerked forward.

"Grandmother."

Ian and Barbara shared a look before facing Susan. "Why would you say that."

Susan's eyes filled with tears but a small smile was on her face with baffled her two teachers. "A few months back Grandmother disappeared for a couple of days and when Grandfather found her she was in bad shape. Grandmother told me later that death is only the beginning but for our kind death is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"How so," asked Ian and he helped Barbara Step over a log that the tribesman leading decided to step over rather go around.

"I can't Say much but I can say this after thirteen tries we are allowed back to where we are originally come from and I don't mean our home planet. But Grandmother hasn't reached her hundredth year so It looks like she'll be feeling sick for a while."

"thirteenth," Ian whispered to Barbara who shrugged.

"You'll learn more about use later just trust me you are both under our protection. After all I'm 1/4 kruv. So its our job to make sure that you are safe.".

The small group of wayward travels were all yanked forward with the tribesmen all spotted sunlight up a head. That had reached the opening of the forest near the caves as Za woke up with its brightness shining in his face as the stepped out. He was laid down next to Hur who was standing on a large flat rock surface.

Kal called forth ever body who was left in the caves as some of the Warriors lined up that strange tribe behind him. "I bring back the strangers." He whirled around and looked down at Hur who had crouching near Za's form and began arguing with them.

The Doctor and his group watched back and forth as each man grew louder and louder with each passing minute. The fate of those under his families protection was in jeopardy. They'd all be killed but his family and himself would be alright in the end and the two teachers where not ready for what lays beyond death just yet.

Kal bellowed something before becoming quite he stared hard at Za before he turned and faced the crowed. "Za and his female helped the strangers before going with them. With our enemies! I lead our best Warriors after them and brought them all back."

Hur jumped to her feet."The Strangers are not our enemies. They saved Za from death the light haired one heals she made Za better. When the beast of the forest attacked him."

Kal turned and dart over to the light hair one, leaning into to here face with his eyes rolling over her pale face. He took a deep breath in to her neck as he grabbed a stain of her hair yanking her head to the left. She smelt different he thought. She smelt as if she was was part of those weird many color of things that grew when winter had passed. And yet she did not smell of the old healer who had died a few nights ago. He dropping the light color hair from his grip he turned and Sneered at Hur "You lie." He faced the elders. Hear the woman she speaks for them now after what she and Za had done."

Mummers filled the air when Hur shouted. "You lie. It was Old Mother who let the go."

"Is our so called leader weak to let his female speak for him," Kal Spat.

Hur raised her chin sneering at Kal. "I say it was Old Mother! She showed them another way from the cave of Skulls. Ask her and she will tell you."

"she is dead," mumbled the Doctor out of the corner of his mouth to the others.

The two teachers gasped in horror when that had heard what the Doctor had said. There only hope would have been that old woman and it seemed that she had died over night.

Kal laughed scornfully when Hur suggested they ask the old woman. "The old woman speaks no more. She does not say she did this, or did that. Old Mother is dead and Za killed her."

The Doctors eye became half-mast as he watched the crowed draw back in shock when they heard the news. It had became quite clear that the man laughing was the only one who had known about the woman's death.

Kal bent down and snatched the stone knife that was under neath Za's Skins. "See! Here is the knife Za killed her with!"

The crowed grew anger as they watched Kal Wave the knife high in the air for ever body to see. There leader had killed his mother after letting her stay for so long who would he kill next.

Suddenly a small voice whispered something to the Doctor. He became still before ever so lightly nodding his head with his arms spreed wide he stepped forward with a loud domineering voice and a twinkle in his eye. "The knife has no blood on it."

A hush filled the air and a hand of fear gripped the hearts of the crowd. It was as if the man grew in size and became much younger while the two teachers watched in aw as the crowd drew back from them all. As one the crowd looked back at the stone knife. It was as the old man had said. The stone knife was clean

Kal felt hot anger fill his body as the crowd stated mumbling he throw the knife down had enough that the point stuck in the ground. "It is a bad knife! It does not show the things it has done."

The Doctor scoffed, shaking his hand. " I think its a fine knife."

"I say it is a bad knife."

Rose jolted forward a couple of steps when she realized what the Doctor was doing. He had found out who was the true killer was it was just a matter of trying to make him tell the truth. "I've never seen one better then one in my life." She took a hold of the Doctors hand "It can cute stab. It's a good knife for a chief."

"I quite agree my dear," said the Doctor as he sent Rose a smile.

Kal huffed in anger. "I will saw you one!" Kal pulled his own knife out and thrust it high into the air. It was a very good knife even when caked in dried blood like it was now.

Letting go of Roses hand the Doctor stood tall as his voice called over the crowds gasps. "Your knife shows the things it has done. You are the one who killed that poor old woman.

Having enough at being ignored Za raised his upper body up on to his elbows. "I did not kill her. Kal killed her!"

Kal whirled around facing Za with a glare. "She let them free. She allowed them to escape," he paused before pounding a fist onto his chest. "I, Kal, killed her for that!"

Seeing an opening the Doctor jumped on it. "Is this your strong leader? He is a bad leader. He kills your old women in his fury. He will kill you all when his own hands when angry enough." Spotting a couple of stone on the ground He began pacing back and forth and kicked one over to Ian before winking at him a mouthing a silent follow me. "Drive him out," cried the Doctor as he hurled his stone at Kal's feet.

Ian, too throw his. "Yes! Drive him out. He kills Old women!"

Hur watched in aw as the Tribe all followed the old man by throwing stones while shouting "Drive him out! Kal," yelled the crowd of men, women, young and old a like.

Kal stood there as rocks began flying through the air hitting on his legs or near his feet. He roared in anger before turning running off down a path that went a long the caves and towards the forest until the tribe couldn't see where he had went.

The crowd cheered Kal was gone and they where safe from his evil ways.

"Well done, Doctor," Whispered Barbara as she dropped her handful of pebbles

The Doctor Smirked in satisfaction as he took Rose and Susan's hands. "Just following order. Plus its just child's play my dears. Humans of your time are much like they where now."

Za's staggered to his feet in victory. Beating Kal had filled him with strength. "Kal is no longer one of the tribe," he shouted. "We will watch for him. For if he comes back he will die."

Hur took a hold of Za's arm and gripped it tightly. "Kal is strong while you are still weak. He will kill you when he can."

"Remember," said Ian. "The tribe is stronger them him."

Za cocked his head side ways mulling over what the stranger had said. Then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face, he nodded. "All will fight Kal, if or when he comes back."

Pulling Hur's hands off him Za turned to a group of warriors when came to stand by him. "One of you will watch for him!" He seemed please when two took off to follow where disappeared. "Return them to the cave of skull. If the males fight kill them or if it be the females knock them out. I will decide what to do with them later."

Ian's jaw dropped. "No, Za. I am your friend take us to the place where Kal found us, and I will make you fire," he cried before as the men carried them off towards the caves where the group was thrown in and the large rock from before was rolled back in to place over in entrance. He and the others could hear Za explaing about the other open spot which Ian couldn't help but kick a skull out his way when he realized both exits where blocked.

If asked some time later Barbara would tell you that a lovely glow appeared in the cave that gave them all enough light, but still kept the cave dark so none of the guards could see it from the back exit.

Looking around Barbara watched as Susan and her family huddle together with Rose leaning on the Doctors shoulder while holding Susan's hand. The poor women looked sicker then on the way back. Barbara looked off to the right of the family and screamed in fright. There on the ground surrounded by dry blood was the old woman who had set them free. "This place is evil," she sobbed.

Slowly Rose Staggered to her feet and took Barbara into her arms and gently rocked her until she calmed down. "It will be okay. Soon we will all back on the ship and away from this place. I promise."

The Doctor Who had rose up and began passing back and forth while Rose was helping Barbara came to a stand still. A bright smile transformed his aging face. "My dear family and friends I have an Idea. Gather round and I'll tell you."

Back and outside in front of the main cave Za and Hur kept going over in there mind why the strangers did what they had done/ "Tell me what happened after I fought the beast," asked Za

"You had won but you lay on ground covered in blood from the beast and yourself as it escaped with your axe-head. I thought you for dead."

"But I show no signs of being hurt."

"No! As I say to all the Tribe light hair one heal you. She was like Orb but not like Orb."

"Like Orb."

"Yes but Orb when he is in the Dark sky. I watched for I fear she kill you."

"If she is better then old healer and female she would make a better woman for Chief," thought Za. "She will be better trade along with fire. New tribe trade females with our own and and I learn from fire making from there leader and then when the time is right I kill there males. For there tribe is little but strong if they have good healer that is female. She will bare strong children.

What Za didn't realize is that Kal had to taken a liken to Rose. Both men knew that She was a healer and still young enough to bare strong children and that she would be the means to an end on being or staying chief over the tribe. Both men would kill those of the strange tribe that would try and stop them and that's Why Kal had found a small ledge high enough to hide over the back exit where he waited for the right moment to pounce.

Shaking his head Za turned back to Hur. "what else did they do."

The males took there skin and carried you as a mother does to her baby," said Hur. "But the one called Friend didn't try to kill you. Why?"

"I don't Know but I'll ask soon, Maybe they are from the other side of the mountains."

"But nothing lives there."

"So we all thought and what Kal had told us."

Both Hur and Za talked the rest of the day about the new tribe with the others but Za kept to himself about his plans with the healer and he made sure that Hur told no one about her being like Orb. When the sky out side turned red as blood Za rose to his feet. "I shall talk with them. If they do not tell me about fire they shall die," he said as he snatch an axe from one of the tribesman next to him before exiting the cave.

Meanwhile back in the cave the Doctor had explained to Ian on how to make fire with his shoe-stings a few pieces a wood,a piece of tree bark, bowl shaped rock and leaves for tinder. With the Doctors instructions Ian removed his shoe-strings tying one of the more bendable piece of wood at each end he made a small child like bow. Laying the other near by he remove a small pocket knife from his pants and took a thin branch and began sharping one end to a point. With a smaller piece of think branch he slow drilled a whole in the middle big enough to hold the dull end of the thin branch. Last but not lest he took the tree bark and sawed on the side two inches in before scooping a hole on each cut. At last he was finished.

Resting the bark on the stone bowl filled with dry grass and leave steadily with his left hand he held it down and the other he pick up the thin branch with the pointed end and placed it in one of the holes on the bark, looping the shoe-lace around it and, fitting the small piece wood he had drill a scoop out on the upper end of the branch to make sure to hold the branch down, he bore down lightly, at the same time grasping the bow in his right hand and moving it rapidly back and forth. This caused the branch to revolve rapidly.

"It won't be any good for you girls standing over me," said Ian as he gave Barbara and Susan a pointed look. "This might take a while. Maybe even all night and are you sure you don't wont a go at this?"

"Quite sure my boy. I just tell you what to do and you do it."

Back out side the cave of skulls Za had reached the back entrance. "I go in to talk," he told the guard. "If any of the males come out kill them but if it's any of females wait for me I will behind them"

The man nodded his head and stepped away letting Za step into the dark tunnel leading to the inside.

Kal bit his lip in anger as his eyes were blazing with hatred. "Za would be the first to die," he though to himself. "Then I will kill the male strangers all three would die and no one to stop me." he gripped his stone knife tightly as he hungrily wait for his prey.

* * *

3,116 words


	11. Being Fixed 10

Sorry but bare with me. This chapter and the next and even the little one shots that I'll be uploading soon will be done using Dragon Natural Speaking so the punctuations might be wrong. My beta reader is gone for the holidays and so she will not be here to help me. So I hope you all will like the Prequel for the prequel that I had placed in this story. I made it for the whole rewrite series (all the books/audio, magazine comics/comic books and the movies) and the Christmas special my beta thought I should do write. It won't be added until New Years since it will be a mix of Christmas songs and the New Years parties.

Also it might take me a while to type up the next chapter since I've written about 18 notebook pages between this chapter and the next.

Again sorry for the spelling and other errors you may come across.

-  
Despite what Ian had thought the once stuffy and stale air became cold and dank. Suggesting night had fallen out side the cave or was beginning to. Time was lost since none knew how long they were in that cave. For all they knew it was at lest a few days since they started on the journey and was caught and thrown back.

"I think I can smell something," said Susan as she sniffed the air. Huddling next to her for warmth was Barbara, she to sniffed the air. "So can I," agreed Barbara. " A kind of scorching..." her voice trailed off as every body circled around Ian who's eyes gleamed in happiness.

"Your doing it!"said Susan as she hugged the three grownup standing next to her in joy."It's going to work. I know it."

"Not yet," grunted Ian.

Sweat dripped down Ian's forehead, Barbara removed a small handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it away afraid that all Ian's hard work would be for nothing. He grunted again this time in thanks as he kept working.

Suddenly Susan jumped with a squeak as Za appeared between her and Rose from the dark. "What are you doing?" he asked as he shifted a little closer to Rose. Seeing the man closer to her she in return shifted towards the Doctor who saw all this out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but place an arm over her shoulder pulling her into a side ways hug as if telling the savage man to back off.

"Making fire," growled the Doctor as he shot the man a look that could kill.

Seeing how the older man was the one who answered the question Za became a little upset thinking that the older man was just a little out of it . So Za ignored the older male's growl that fill the air as he passed him and the young healer and crouched next to the one he thought was leader.

"Friend?"

Hearing that word Ian paused in shock before looking up at the tribe member with wonderment shining in his eyes "What?" he mumbled in a light tone.

"Don't stop," Barked the Doctor when Ian almost dropped the sticks when the Savage repeated what he had called Ian.

Shaking his head Ian faced back to what he was working, spinning the stick he bit his bottom lip in happiness. "It looked like I'm getting through to understanding them and becoming a friend to there chief. " Ian had thought as he continued working away.

"Hur said you are called friend," said Za. "I am called Za. I am leader. You are leader of your tribe."

Susan and Rose muffled their laughs when Ian shot Za a quick look before shaking his head. "No, He is our leader." He said nodding to the Doctor who looked like a ruffled rooster.

Susan took a hold of Rose's hand and held it tightly as they watched Za, watch Ian. "What are you going to do with us?" ask Susan in a small voice. "Will you let us go?"

"My tribe's elders say that you are from Orb. They think if we return you to Orb that we will have fire."

"Returned? How?, asked the Doctor Sharply as he felt a shiver up his spine when he heard the tone Za had used when he talked how the elder said they should be returning them to Orb.

That shiver was an omen thought the Doctor.

"Sacrificed. On the stone of death outside the main great cave. They say your death will bring us many great things and Orb will be happy with the sacrifice and return to us the way of fire making."

"That's not true, " cried a horrified Barbara. "If you kill us, you'll never get fire."

"That's what I think and told them so," said Za. "I think you are a new tribe from over the mountains. Join mine and I can protect yours from death. Show me how to make fire then when you join we will share it and the females. I'll let you chose who to be yours with in my tribe and the same for yours, " he said as he looked towards Rose.

Rose shifted.

"If you do not show me how to make fire first I can not stop your death on the stone."

Suddenly everybody jumped as Ian shouted. "It's working."

A tiny wisp of smoke rose up in to the air from the leaves in the stone bowl. "Hurry put some more dry grass and leaves. Gently Barbara, you don't wont to smother it before its become a small flame."

The Doctor glared down at Za who moved closer to Ian. "Do you understand what we are doing? We are making fire for you out of our own free will in hopes you will let us go and to leave our females a lone. We do not wont to trade for living people just our freedom."

Za looked at the doctor with a blank look.

"You should get the others," said Ian

"Why?" asked Za when he looked back to Ian.

"They all should be watching. They should all know how to make fire."

Za puffed up his chest and growled at Ian "Only the leader makes fire. Every body is not leader."

"That may be true for yours but our tribe all know how to make fire," said Rose as she spoke for the first time with Za

"I don't believe you."

"Oh yes," said the Doctor. "Everybody in ours knows how and because of that the he's the least important among us."

Susan leaned towards Barbara with her hand over her mouth so the others could not hear. "I just do hope he doesn't ask grandfather to prove his point. Since he's not getting any younger right now it wouldn't be good for us if he tried."

"Susan, Barbara I need your help. Blow gently here!"

Both knelt down beside Ian and softly blew where he was pointing. "Not to much," he warned throwing the bow away he help feed the embers with more dry grass as they slowly became a small flame then in to a small fire while the others watched on. It grew and grew until Ian had to transport the small fire on to dry wood when it became to much for the small stone bowl.

"You've done it!" shouted both Barbara and Susan when they hugged Ian. Who blushed and tried to pry them off of him. Only the doctor and Rose didn't join their companions in the excitement. They where keeping a close eye on Za as he's eyes became steal as the three strangers laugh and danced in front of him.

"Fire is back," mumbled Za in a tone that Rose hadn't heard in quite a while.

It was the tone of man who would do anything to get his way. Be either killing somebody or hurting some one that got in his way. It had frighten her so much that she grabbed the doctor's are in a vice like grip

Outside the sun was slowly banging to sit behind the great mountain the tribe had wait became restless as they waited for there leader who had decided to talk with the strangers to return and get the death stone ready for blood to be shed on it. They all talked in low voices as the shifted and waited.

"Za has been gone long," said a large warrior.

"Soon dark will come," said another.

Hur glared at the two. "Za is still with the strangers. Maybe they help him with fire."

"Orb hasn't gone away and Orb still touches the great stone and yet he is not here with them. I say bring them all out," said the first warrior.

"If Orb is gone before there deaths I fear we will all die," said one of the females

"And so we wait," huffed Horg. "Za is all talk/ We have no meat or safety from the beasts at night the creep into the main cave and take our weak away. Za is no leader."

"If Za heard you you'd be the one to die on the table of death," said Hur as she glared angrily at her father.

"Or he's letting them all go again," snapped Horg.

"That's a lie," shouted Hur. "You know he has warriors watching both entrance to the cave of skulls. He even told them if any escape to kill them."

"You mean the males," said Horg in mumble

The tribe ignored Hur as she watched an listen to the complain about Za. If Za was out there hearing what they where saying about him none of them would be alive though Hur as more and more slowly turned on their leader when he wasn't even there to prove his innocence.

Kal laughed to himself as he watched the guard sit down and kept trying to keep his tired eyes open when he became sleepy and board. Soon after a hard battle sleep won the fight and the guard fall over in a deep sleep and like all of Za's people the slept hard never knowing the danger that lurked until it was to late.

Kal dropped down from his perch and landed on his feet like the great beast that hunted in the forest soft footed and ready to attack at a moments noticed. Slowly he held his knife before him and pounded on the unexpected man, slitting his throat, Kal watched as the blood pooled around the dead warrior.

"Soon nobody will stop me!" Kal thought as he wiped the blood on his fur. Turing he made his way down the tunnel towards his next goal. All the while he's eyes became wild with madness and danger.

The Doctor group finally had a proper fire going when Rose fell ill. Not wonted to worry the others she laid her head on the doctor's lap ignoring the strange looks she was receiving she fell asleep so after. Ian tried explained what he had done to make the fire as he ignored Za, who kept looking over at Rose with a strange look in his eyes, and Susan talking with her grandfather and Barbara in hushed voices. What none of them knew was in the shadow waiting and watching was Kal. With madness in his eyes and mind.

Susan had became quite as she watched her grandfather brush his wife's hair off her face. Both knew that it would be to late to do anything for her by the time they got to the ship. "If it happened before they reached it the tribe would kill her or something else much worse. Susan thought back to her child hood where her grandmother told her the great stories of the humans it was just then out of the corner of her eye a seventh shadow appeared mingling with her grandparents.

"Look out! she screamed.

Quick as lighting Rose's eyes snapped open as she and the doctor threw them selves out of there spots. Both getting to the feet next to Susan and faced what danger was behind them. To the great shock it turned out to be Kal with his stone knife raised up in the air with killing intent and blood covering his fur. They both knew that who ever was out side the cave was dead and they both hoped that he dead with out hurting.

For a moment no one moved and silence filled the air. Seeing Kal not moving just yet Za snatched his own knife from the cave floor before pushing himself up. Once on his feet him and Kal growled in anger at each other before jumping at each other fight to get the upper hand.

The other that where traped with the battling men pressed themselves against the cave walls watching in horror as the men fought until they lost there weapons and began fighting like animals, biting and scratching as they rolled on the floor. The Doctor pulled his family close to himself, Susan burred her head into his chest and cried.

Like Susan the two teacher where horrified by what they where seeing and couldn't understand the cruelty of it all as they watch Za's large form pick up Kal's smaller form and hurl him across the cave where he hit the wall and slid down to the floor winded. They watched as Za pick a large rock and rise if over Kal and smash it down on to his head killing him. The loud sound of rock braking bones made the women all gasp in horror at knowing Za had added another new shattered skull to the growing collection that was around them

Za made his way to his fallen weapon once he spotted it, sticking it underneath his fur. He sat back down near the fire as if kill the other man was nothing. The others didn't know what to make of this.

Waiting no long the tribe all gathered around the large rock that covered the cave of skulls. Two large men stood near the stone ready to push it aside as they waited for Horg to tell them.

After a few moments before the fire Za rose up and walk towards the cold dead body of kal. Picking the legs up he began pulling the body out of the fire light towards the back of the cave where he sat it near a small pile of skulls.

Soon the quite cave grew loud with the voices that echoed on the wall from the front entrance of the cave. "Za! Za! Bring the strangers out!" said the voices as they grew louder and louder as if the stone block was moving out of the way.

Ian hearing the crowed grow angrier by the minute pick a piece of branch from the floor snatched it up and lite one end before handing it to Za. "Here! Take this and show them before they kill us."

Snatching the stick away from Ian, Za nodded his head before saying "You will wait here!" in a tired voice.

With a glare to the old man Za turned hold the branch before him he walk down the tunnel towards the loud voices and away from the gaping group behind him.

"Oh we'll just stay here and out your way," coughed Rose.

Ian shot her a look before huffing. "why couldn't we have gone with him."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf my dear child. I don't know about you but when a mod says there out to kill me I wont to stay where it is safe. I wont have my family out there right now where those people have killing on there minds."

Angrily Ian watched him go. 'Why can't we go with him?'

'It might be safer in here,' said the Doctor. 'Let him go,Chesterton, let him go. Let him show the Tribe fire, establish his leadership. Then he'll set us free.'

But even the Doctor didn't believe himself.

Out side the chanting came to a halt as Za marched out of the cave, chest puffed up as carried a blazing torch over his head. He advanced on the circle of people, and they shrank fearfully back. Za held out the torch towards them.

'Fire!' he barked.

Horg moved closer to Za and stretched out his hand to the flames, and nodded with a wide smile on his old face.

Za looked challengingly around the circle. 'Kal is dead. I give you fire. I am the leader.'

The warriors of the tribe all nodded there heads in agreement.

'We shall give food and water to the new tribe in the cave of skulls,' ordered Za.

'There is no meat,' said a very stocky warrior.

Za looked at the sitting sun. ' Some of us shall go into the forest and bring back meat. The women shall gather fur, water and fruit and take them to the new tribe. You will be in charge of that Hur.'

Horg licked his lips hungrily. 'Yes. I remember how well the meat and the fire join together.'

"And you will be able to join the together again."

Za handed the blazing branch to Horg, and headed for the forest.

Hur watched as the warriors left, her eyes shining with pride.'Bring fruit and water,' she ordered. 'We must feed the new tribe as the leader commands.' The few women followed Hur in to the main caves.

Ian paced back and forth in front of the fire as the others watched as he mumbled under his breath. He paused in mid step racking his hand in his hair as he faced the dark tunnel. "It didn't work," he said to the others. "He's either forgot us or making plans to kill us while we sleep."

Pushing herself up, Susan, cocked her head sideways. "Shh! someone is coming."

A group of women stepped out of the dark tunnel and in the fire . They were led by Hur whose hands were full of skins and fruits the others carried stone bowls filled with Crystal clear water. Each women laid a bowl for the captives as Hur placed the fruit and scans near the fire to get warm.

"What's going on?" Said Ian in a demanding voice. "Why are you keeping us here."

Hur waited for the other women to leave before facing the group. "Za has ordered you to all stay here. Za is the leader."

"But why can't we at least go outside?" Asked Barbara.

"Please let us out," pleaded Suzanne who was watching her grandfather hold Rose in a loving embrace as she fell asleep. "It's terrible when you and my grandmother is ill."

Hur looked at the said sick woman and shook her head sadly. "I am sorry but Za has ordered for you to all stay here and there is nothing I can do."

The doctor's lips thinned out as Rose's body rocked with hard coughing. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he leaned over and dipped it in the cool bowl of water next to them and placed it on her head to try and bring her body temperature down.

Hur turned to leave the cave when she felt a hand on her arm. She whirled around with a glare on her face.

"Please let us out," said Barbara with tears in her eyes. "

"Forever," said Hur as she shook her arm and loosen Barbara's hold on it. She termed and walked away for not bothering to see what they are reactions were.

Ian's twisted with scorn. "They have fire and I was a fool to give it to them," he thought to himself bitterly.

As if reading his mind the doctor looked up from Rose with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. "Don't worry, you did the right thing. It was the only possible thing you could have done at the time."

Susan and Barbara nodded their heads in agreement.

"At least we're not dead," said Barbara before she felt the doctor glaring at the side of her head. "Well uh... At least we won't be sacrificed for not giving it to them when we made our own."

Susan sighed before moved closer to the doctor. "I just hope grandmother will make it long enough to get back to the ship," she said as she shifted when her leg started falling asleep. He nodded his head before taking hold of Rose's hand and squeezed it gently.

The light from the fire played your eerily over the rocks and shattered skulls that surrounded the group making them uncomfortable.

"I don't want to be tattooed forever," somebody whispered in a soft tone they could only nod their heads.


	12. Being Fixed 11

Sometime during the night the two teachers had fallen asleep leaving the doctor and his granddaughter to keep watch group rose had broken out into the fever often moaning as her cloths pulled heavily on her sick body. The Dr. and Susan often had to hold her hands down as she kept moving them around. Sometime during all her movements she had knocked the rag to the ground that was placed over her head trying to keep her fever down so the doctor re-wet it before placing it back on her forehead when she calm down.

"She's not getting better it will be time soon," said Dr. in a whisper. "I just wish we were back at the ship when it happens."

"I know, grandfather but you know nobody could help it there so much the current forms can handle and she did have those people."

Barbara woke when Rose let them loud moan of pain Ian rolled over and kicked her by accident. Pulling herself up she leaned over and began shaking Ian until he began moaning.

"Ian! Ian! Wake up."

Ian woke up with a snort can still see his nightmarish flashing before his closed eyes. Every so gently opened them only to realize that his nightmares and were not just dreams but reality. He was still surrounded by skulls in that horrible cave and the stench of death.

"It's about time that y'all woke up. You have been sleeping most of the day away," said the doctor.

"Sorry," Said Ian as he pushed his damp bangs from his forehead.

The doctor wanted Susan and register the fire. "It's a good thing that you both woke for it's almost night again. The tribe bought us some more meat it's over there." He pointed to a pile of uncooked meat near the fire.

Barbara stood up and helped Susan separate to meat into five separate piles before handing them to the others. The doctor shook Rose awake and tried to help her eat once he had cooked theirs but she just shook her head and rolled over falling back to sleep. The doctor just shrugged and ate his as the others talked among themselves.

Barbara turned to the doctor when Rose let out a whimper. "Will she be okay."

"I do not know and I won't until she gets back to the ship."

Ian's eyes are bloodshot as he looked around the cave. "All the comforts of home, eh?"

There was movement in the back of the cave and the group turned towards where the noise was coming from. It had turned out to be Za who had appeared from the back entrance. "You have to scan now." He said as he marched to up to the group and sit down by the fire.

No made a moved to answer him as a cough coming from Rose broke the heavy silence.

"I've hunted and killed the animals to give you and I tried to. My tribe's females brought you fruits and water."

The group to each other in surprise before looking back at them. "He's trying to make conversation." Ran through their minds.

Za seemed a little hurt anyone disappointed that the strangers looked at each other and didn't to talk to him. "Has anyone hurt you? Is that why you don't talk?"

The doctor looked at from Rose's sleeping form. His eyes fierce as if was blazing deep in them. "When are you going to let this out," said the doctor in a voice that sounds strained as if he was fighting himself from yelling at the man or holding himself back from jumping up there and throttling him.

"You will stay here," said Za flatly. "Your tribe will join mine. We give you food and water and things if being so ask. But you will not believe.

"No," shouted Ian as he jumped to his feet.

Za's head whipped around, his eyes glaring. "You do not leave here!"

Turning he looked over at Rose's sleeping form before pushing himself up and leaving the cave.

Ian Huffed in anger before saying that down. Picking up stick of raw meat he gave a disgusted look for holding it over the fire and dropping it as he watched it burn away.

The doctor picked Rose up he placed her back onto the cave floor and pushed aside her bangs before standing. He paced back and forth before coming to a stop with the small face. He turned to the group and a smile stretched ear to ear. "Fire! I know that almost worship it as if it was their God. Somehow that's our answer. If we could only make them fear it just for a little while just long enough for us to escape."

"Bones," said Rose in a dry voice.

The others turned to her surprise that she was awake and not sleeping since she slept during Za's visit. He and Ian were not exactly quiet before he left.

Rose set up on her elbows and reached over to a stone all full of water that was placed next to the doctor and hers spot some time during the night. She drank deeply from it before sitting it back down on the ground.

The doctor made his way towards Rose and accidentally kicked a skull out of his way. It rolled across the floor and into the fire where it sat there grinning at the group.

Susan stumbled to her feet in shock. "Look at that! It looks almost alive."

Fire flickered inside the skull's eye-sockets. As if the skull had eyes watching them, glaring at them, waiting for them to do something they were not supposed to do.

At first Ian's face was blank then his eyes gleamed. "I have an idea." He thanked Susan as she handed him one. We're going to make torchers we can use the fat off the raw meats that we have left over. Doctor I wont you to pick out of five good skulls that are not damaged too much."

"I see," said Rose. The corners of her lips turned up just a little.

"Then what?" Asked Susan as she helped Barbara pull the fat off the meat and placing it into a pile next to Ian who was going through the extra branches that wasn't being used in the fire. "We're going to die."

Everybody paused looking towards Ian with various looks of shock, but he smiled at them.

"I meant to say that the skulls will be in our place and the tribe will think that we are dead. We can escape while there busy with the skulls."

The doctor smiled to himself as he watched Ian Hammer the sticks into the ground as the girls went behind him placing small piles a fat on top of them before placing the skulls on top of them. "He's learning soon our jobs will be done and both any other teacher will be able to go home and finish their destiny," he thought.

Outside in the maintains a celebration of laughter and song filled the air as the tribe danced and ate around the fire. What children were left played in the circle of the firefight as their mothers watched one in happiness, with no fear of the beasts snatching their little ones up as everybody slept.

Za set on high stone that the tribe had chosen to be a sitting place of great honor, Hur sat at his feet and her father Horg sat on his right. They watched the tribe with proud smiles on their faces they were warm, full, and safe - and Za was still their leader. But the other two did not know that their chief was planning to choose the healer from the strange tribe to be his new woman.

Suddenly a cry rang out over the all the noise. They had often heard that same cry during the nights when mothers would notice their children missing. It had happen to be one of the guards that was placed near the cave of skulls he ran into the firelight and they noticed his face pale and his eyes wide. Za jumped to his feet with anger. "My argue not guarding the strangers. Why are you here"

The men stand before his chief shaking. "I was waiting outside like he asked me to in front of the tunnel," he almost began sobbing. "Then I heard the strangers call out to me shouting and wailing. I was afraid that a beast got past me somehow so I crept in... There has been great magic happening in there. I cannot say what kind or mistaking it for magic but Za you have to see it for yourself."

Za nodded his head gathering a few of his warriors he asked a few of them to stay behind to watch the women and children and him and the rest followed the trembling guard to the cave of skulls. All he was worried about was the female healer not the others that were with her. What he and the others did not know that Hur had disobeyed orders and followed them.

The trembling guard stopped at the entrance of the time and would not go no farther even when he was threatened by death. Rolling his eyes so marched into the dark tunnel with his stone knife in hand and the rest followed him with their weapons. Hur waited for the last man to enter before following the group of the feet away making sure she did not make any noise for them to hear.

What the groups all inside the cave brought great anger and terror to their hearts. Before their eyes were five burning skulls that seem to be floating in air. Their eyes were asked playing flickering and small tiny flames flickered out their mouths between their teeth. The strangers were burning, they were dead.

Several of the men fell into despair on their knees wailing and throwing dirt over their heads. "They are dead! They have come back to haunt us until we are either dead or until we are on our deathbeds," said Horg as he joined the men on the ground.

Za should frozen, staring at the skulls. His new chosen woman's had been one of those red eye blazing skulls and now he was stuck with the female who couldn't heal or very children that could. She was powerless mumbled one day was powerful she would've made the others let him stay chief for the rest of his life and block others from ever trying to fight for the right to be chief. Now when any of the men decide they want to be chief he would have to prove himself.

Back in the shadows defeat away from the wailing means should the doctor who was carrying Rose bridles style and their companions watching the wailing group. Barbara in Ian were both in still in shock on how the doctor picked up his young looking wife and carried her just before the large group of men entered the cave. They unlike Susan did not know that the doctor was stronger than he looked for he looked meek and frail. Susan and her grandparents shared a smile behind the teachers back then new truth and soon the teachers will not wait to.

Ian shook his head as if waking from a daydream. "The slip out before they notice," he grabbed Barbara's arm pulling her towards the back entrance of the cave just beyond the group of men wailing. The doctor and Susan followed.

Once outside the cave the group kept hidden in the shadows until they were past the rest of the tribe who were huddled outside the main case facing towards the cave of skulls once they passed them they ran into the dark forest.

Back in side the cave of skulls one of the torches hold childlike skull collapsed burning away under the heavy weight of the skull as soon as the last part of the branch holding the skull in the fire burnt away the skull rolled across the cave floor where it stopped at Za's feet.

The group and mentioned back in fear, but Za's who's face turned deep red with anger as he bent down and picked up the skull. "Look! It's nothing but fire and the bones of the dead."

Dropping the skull Za step forward and snatched another torch, shaking the skull free from it he held the torch over his head. "The strangers are not being discussed proof they must have escaped while we were looking at the fire and skulls."

Hur sat out of the shadows and cleared her throat. The others turned to face her. "They have! They passed me while I was hiding. They ran into the forest by sticking into the shadows. They did not know that I saw them so they do not know that I'm telling you."

Za glared at her. "Why did you not stop them or at least cry out for us when you saw that escaping?"

Hur shrugged her shoulders before toeing the ground. "Their group is large even if the healer is sick they could have killed me for their males are much bigger and stronger than me. I would've been dead before I could tell you or even scream for anybody they were to close at the time."

Za turned from her in discuss," with far we will be able to catch them," he said grimly. "Horg choose your best warriors from the others and we will split into groups and help them. We can use torches to make it day so we can follow them."

Horg nodded his head before pulling Hur behind him as he left the cave to get more help. Za watched before his group gathered sticks and make torches. Not long after both groups set out into the forest splitting into several smaller groups with a few chosen men carrying torches while the others carried weapons.

In salon and happiness and in relief as the crew made it to the clearing where the tribe chief had fought the Tiger and fought for his life. "Nearly there," he laughed between gasps as they powered Walked.

Stanley behind them they heard yelling and tree branches snapping. They turned facing behind him and their eyes widened as they saw a large group of men carrying weapons and torches. The search party was gaining on them and would soon be upon them.

"Quick," joked in. "Run!"

The doctor still carrying Rose paused long enough to set her down at her feet. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes seeing them flicker from blue to gold. "Will you be okay can you hold it long enough to get back to the ship?"

"Yes."

Taking hold of her hand and a ran after them caught up with the others. Picking up their pace the group soon made it to the tree line and saw the ship against the dark background. What a great sigh of happiness the group ran towards the ship the doctor reached into his pants pocket he pulled out a key as the group reached The ship. He placed the key in the keyhole on the door, turning it the group stumbled inside behind him.

Indiana last turned and looked towards the forest just in time to see a large group break the tree line. A few of them through long spheres and rocks which listed the air and would have hit him if he had not close the door in time. Loud thumping hit the side of the ship and echoed throughout the room.

Rose staggered towards a high backed chair Susan and the doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers. Soon the ship started rocking and moving indicating that the ship had left where they just came from.

Outside the ship Za and the others gathered around the blue strange tree. "Smashing down," he roared but before anybody could do move and do so strange wheezing sound and flashing came from it. The stepped back and watched as it disappeared before their eyes. The men looked towards Za looked off into space as a thought came into his mind. Maybe Kal was right about the strange being from orb.

Sitting in the high backed chair Rose's face twisted in pain. She looked down towards her hands and noticed the veins started glowing just underneath the skin. She turned to the doctor just as he made his way towards her.

"It's time isn't it?" He asked.

The two teachers not know what they were talking about watched in wonder as the doctor pooled Rose up and over towards control panel before pushing a couple buttons and a door appeared before their eyes behind the chairs.

"You'll be okay I just know it," he said as tears filled both their eyes "I move the room closer. You should be in there when it happens."

Rose moved towards the door but before she can set her hand on the doorknob music filled the air. It was as if thousands and thousands of people were singing a song. It was beautiful and haunting as she began to glow it grew louder and louder the teachers had to cover their ears. Group thought at first they could hear her over the singing but they work for sure for the voice was much different from what they knew was hers. It was more softer, kinder, gentler.

"Do not be afraid," said the voice. "It may be time for me that death is only the beginning for her kind. He makes all things new again and it was my time but I'll be back."

With that the teachers of their eyes as a big explosion of golden light filled the room. For a moment everybody thought they were blind and before them was a different woman. She was much shorter, curvier, dark brown curly hair. She was dressed just as Rose was the only difference was the dress was more looser and longer. Her eyes was a soft green color in her and cheeks rosy. All in all she was pretty woman probably the same age as Barbara was if not a little older than she was.

The strange woman looked down and she twisted her nose like a bunny before looking at Susan and holding her hand out. Susan took a hold of her hand and pulled her through the door they talked in low voices as they disappeared through it.

The doctor ignore the two teachers as he watched the women disappear through the door but Ian wouldn't accept that so he stormed towards the doctor and whirled him around. They glared at each other but Ian was the one to back down when the doctor seemed to him as if the man was growing much larger.

"What and to Rose and why is there another woman here. I thought you were going to take us home not to kidnap somebody else to join this sick nightmare," said Ian in a weak voice.

The doctor sighed. "I did not kidnap her. She was here already from the beginning, you know are. We'll Eventually take you home."

"You and Rose both said that she was dying. I don't want to be here any longer take us back home," cried Barbara.

"I'm sorry. So sorry,"said the doctor with a sheepish look on his old face as he tugged on his ear. "Your were the ones to trespass. I at lest got you way from that place all alive.

When the strange woman and Susan stepped back into the room Ian and the doctor we're arguing over whose fault and other nonsense. So the woman whistled loudly over the yelling finally getting fed up with the childish behavior.

"That's enough boys."

Both backed away with pouts on there faces Barbara step towards her and looked her in the eyes and somehow recognized her from some please but couldn't quite place where she had seen her before. "Who are you?"

The doctor and woman looked at each other sharing a smile they both answered at the sometime. "I am/she (is) Rose."

Barbara and Ian looked at each other but before the teachers could ask anything else the ship rocked heavily and made a loud thumping noise. It was the same noise that the group knew was a sign that the ship had landed. Everybody turned and faced the monitor screen as the doctor pressed a few buttons on the control council. Susan moved towards small class case holding the radiation dial.

Outside the ship the scanner showed a vast landscape, but unlike the last place which had trees and animals, other signs of life. This land was bare and lifeless.

"How does it look," ask the doctor while him and Rose began checking over the controls. His there eyes glazed over he seemed to be mumbling as if he was talking to an unseen person.

"The reading show no radiation and oxygen is good," said Susan.

"Not much of an improvement," mutter Ian to Barbara who was starting to have a nerves brake down in the middle of the room.

The doctor eyes cleared up he turned raising an eyebrow at the two before rubbing his hands together. "Outside is our next stop on our.. Well..Your learning expedition and." He paused before pointing to Rose, Susan and himself. "Our next assignment. Lets go."

With that the Doctor held one his arm out Rose and the other to Susan before pulling them briskly to the Ship doors. Which seem to have open on the own before they stepped out on the lifeless and Ian nodded at each other before joining the others outside where their jaws dropped open.

Unseen back in the ship the radiation and oxygen counter flickered just a little before the radiation counters needle slowly made its way to the danger zone. It stayed their for only a minute before flying back to the safe area.

Like most of the stuff on the TARDIS the radiation counter needed to fixed just like the scanner and oxygen counter. What the doctor did not tell the others was that he did not know where the ship had landed or that great danger was up head. So they did not know that landed on a planet called Skaro And the doctor had listen to that little voice that was talking to him. Just a little while longer he would have learned the two different races lived on that planet.

A war broke out between the habitats of Skaro many years ago. The races where the Kaleds and the Thals. The Kaleds changed, mutated and built themselves machins that they could lived and fight in. And with there new looks they christian themselfs with new names.

A name that would bring nightmare to the universes when ever they say it. It would follow the doctor and his family to the end of times. They would be one of the doctors greatest enemies that were on his long list.

Out there on that little dead planet named skaro, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to attack both the future and passed lived a cult that called themselves...Daleks

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well folks I'm done with this story.

I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for the next story

Please if you have any comments let me know through a review


	13. To Understand What I'm Doing

Okay folks before I add the next chapter to this story I'd like to get a few things straight.

1. Matt Smith's version of the Doctor met a kid in the fourth season of Sarah Jane adventures and Matt's Doctor told him (the kid) that he can change 507 times. So I'll be sticking with that number for a while unlike the normal 13 regeneration that the Time Lords have

2. Rose will explain more about who they are to Barbara and then more info to Ian as the storyline goes and like some humans they will still be a little thick.

3. Back to the regeneration comment the number was change again after the time war in my version of the stories so you folks will have to wait and find out what I mean.

4. Yes I do plan to remake all 47 years worth of Dr. who series into stories. I know that the show ran from 1963 to 1989 which made it 26 seasons then in 1996 a TV made movie in the collection picked up again in 2005 to 2011 so if you do the math it should equal up to about 47 years but between the missing years that the show wasn't on the books of the series became popular. Which if you think about it that is a lot stories. So if I was you i'd check back often.

5. If you'd like to keep up with the whole story line doctor(remove)who(remove)guide(add dot)com just remove () and the words remove had a list of all episodes/books/audios/short storys/comics

6. Yes I will be making the new series into remakes and I've already have what I'm going to changea and remove done on paper. If you don't know which new series I'm talking about well its the 9th Doctor all the way to the 11th Doctor.


	14. You Must Read

Well folks I have a new beta reader named meg394 whos going over my Unearthly story. I do hope that by the time she catches up to me (done with all my storys so far) that she wont pick up the pitch fork and torch and came after me like all my others did befor her ^_^ 


End file.
